12 Days of Horror
by Suggaro
Summary: It's Christmas time and Sora decides to follow a song as a model and Riku is his target. Sora is on a insane present giving rampage and just when Riku thinks it can't get any worse Sora decides to give him the best present of all! Himself!
1. Intro

Hey there! This is my first fanfic so, go easy on me okay? ;; No being mean! And the characters are prolly OOC.

-----------------

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. Thus is why it is called a FANFIC

-----------------Key------

( ) whatever

_These things _Thought

----------------------------------------------------

INTRO:

Riku found Sora sitting on the beach in deep thought. The brown haired boy had been sitting there for hours and had everyone worried. "Hey Sora!" Riku yelled. Sora didn't respond. "Hey Sora! I said SORA!!!" Riku yelled again, and still Sora did not respond. "Fine...Have it your way," Riku growled as he picked up a rock and threw it at his friends head.  
"OUCH!" Sora cried as he rubbed the back of his head.  
"Riku, you big jerk!" Riku laughed and approached him.  
"What were you thinking about? If you think to much, you may hurt yourself," Riku teased as he sat down beside Sora.  
Sora made a sour face and looked away. "What's it to you?" he mumbled.  
Riku shrugged, "I guess I was worried."  
"Why are you worried about me?"  
"That's why."  
"What?"  
"Sora, stop being so stupid!"  
"What the crap are you talking about!?" Sora screamed as he jumped up, angry that Riku had called him stupid for the fifth time that day. "And I'm not stupid!"  
Riku stood up as well and playfully punched Sora in the arm. " Lets go do something, "he suggested.  
"Fine. Before we go...can you help me with something?" Sora asked shyly.  
The silver haired teen glared at his friend and replied, "I won't take you to the bathroom."  
"RIKU!"

(an hour later)

Riku and Sora were sitting on the beach in silence.  
"What did you want?" Riku finally asked, breaking the odd atmosphere.  
Sora snapped out of his daze and stared at his friend for a moment. "Ah well, you see...It's almost Christmas," he replied.  
"Yeah and?"  
"Well, I wanted to do something different this year."  
"Different? For who? Kairi?"  
"No! I mean...for someone. Not Kairi, she'd take it the wrong way."  
"Okay...How different?"  
"I'd give everyone else presents, but one person specail treatment."  
Riku began to laugh, "and make everyone think you were in love!"  
Sora blushed. "Is it so bad to want to do something nice for someone!? Really, Christmas is always the same. Nothing interesting ever happens!"  
Riku stood up and ran into the water. "Follow a song then," he proposed as he splashed some water in Sora's face.  
"HEY!" Sora yelled as he got up and tackled Riku. They both fell into the water laughing hard. _Alright Riku...A song it is!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all of the Intro! It wasn't very long...but...it's just and intro! I'll put another one up soon. Don't forget to R&R!


	2. PreChristmas

ahem I got reviews!They made me really happy even though it was only a few. BTW, the reason why I reviewed for myself...XD yes myself, is because I wanted to see how the whole review thing worked...I didn't know ppl could actually see my reviews. Lol...  
The setup of the story changed too...So...yeah.

----------------------------

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. Thus is why it is called a FANFIC

-----------------Key------

( )-- whatever

_These things--_Thought

**bold--**flash back

" --- speech

----------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER ONE: PRE-CHRISTMAS

The next day when Riku went to Destiny Island he was attacked by a very worried Selphie. "Oh my goddess Riku! Sora locked himself in a cave!" she cried as she grabbed onto his arm, nearly pulling him over.

"We don't have a cave that he could get locked in!" Riku yelled, a bit irritated that Sora was being stupid again.

Selphie let go and Riku rubbed at his sore arm. "Well, he did. Tidus and Wakka aren't here right now. You're the only one that can save him!" she cried again.

The silver haired boy shrugged. "Fine, lets go see what he's doing," he moaned.

Selphie took hold of his arm again and dragged him off to find Sora. When she finally stopped Riku realized they were standing infront of the Secret Place, and sure enough, the enterance was blocked by a huge rock. "How the heck did he get that rock there?" Riku asked the hyper brown haired girl beside him.

"I'm not sure..." she replied.

"Okay...I guess I should move this bolder then," Riku mumbled to himself. He looked the rock over and tried to figure out a way to slide it aside. Just as he went to push it, it rolled out of the way and Sora came skipping out.

"Hi guys!" he greeted in a chipper voice.

"Hi Sora!" Selphie greeted back.

"THAT WAS NOT POSSIBLE!" Riku exclaimed, surprised that his friend had just pushed the huge rock aside so easily.

"I came up with the song!" Sora laughed happily, completely ignoring the other boys comment.

"A song?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, for Christmas. I'm gonna use the "Twelve Days of Christmas" song!"

"Joy."

"And you'll be my target!"

Riku was dumfounded. _Maybe I shouln't have told him to do that...I was kidding. GEEZ! _"Sora...no," he said in a stern voice.

Sora smiled that goofy smile of his and said, "But you'll like it! Starting the forteenth I'll give you really good presents! In just two days you'll be very happy!"

"Okay okay...I'm happy you chose me," Riku laughed as he rubbed Sora's fuzzy head. _How bad could it be?_

"So, what was in the Secret Place?" Selphie asked, breaking the sappy moment. "Maybe I'll go see...."

"NOOOO!" Sora exclaimed as he blocked the enterance with the bolder once more.

"Okay...Are you hiding some kind of evil guy in there?" she joked.

"Of course not!" Sora cried.

Riku brushed his hand through his silver hair and his green eyes met with Selphie's. "He's hiding my present," he added. "Now if you don't mind...I must be going Sora. Later!" Before Sora or Selphie could say another word, Riku was running towards the boats.

"Lets go too," Sora suggested and the two of them followed after Riku.

------------------------------------------------------

(That night.....)

Sora wasn't able to sleep, he kept worrying about what he was going to give Riku. _What will I give him? I've only got tomarrow to come up with something... _Sora sat up in his bed. If he couldn't sleep, he might as well be doing something. He quietly slid out of his bed and headed towards his window. His room wasn't very clean, so he had many obstacles to avoid as he made his way through his den. His mother had always called his room a den. If he wasn't at the island, he was in his room. As for his dad, he didn't think he had one. He'd always been told he hatched from an egg.

As soon as he was at his window, he quietly jumped out and landed on his butt. _OUCH! That hurt... _He thought to himself as he rubbed his bruised bottom. He stood up and brushed off his pajamas, which were yellow with with purple stars.

"Do you like jumping out of windows?" a strange voice asked.

Sora turned around faster than a chicken eats a worm and shouted, "I'm sorry!" He gasped when he saw a weird looking cloaked man staring at him. "Who are you?" Sora asked cautiously.

"Don't you know? I've got stalker written all over my face," the man answered. Sora raised and eyebrow and stepped back. "I'm just kidding!" the man exclaimed. "My name is Ansem."

Sora grinned and held out his hand. "Oh! I'm Sora! So Ansem, what are you doing out here at this time of night?" Sora asked.

Ansem shook his hand and replied, "Looking for yo--I mean! I'm just taking a walk!" _Nice save! _"Okay Sora, lets just get to the point. I know you're trying to do something nice for a friend named Riku and you have no idea what to give him. Well, have I got a deal for you! I'll help you give him great presents!" Ansem explained.

"Oh...you're smart. What do I have to do? What do you get out of it?" Sora asked suspiciously. _I wonder if he really is a stalker..._

Ansem laughed evilly. "You do nothing. I just enjoy helping people," he replied. _More like I enjoy watching people suffer. That is exactly what you'll be doing if you follow my directions...MUWHAHAHAH!!!!_ "So, do you accept my offer?" Ansem asked as he put his arm around Sora's neck and pulled him close.

Sora didn't seem to notice Ansem had his arm around his neck and was giving him a look that would make his mother cry. "Alright! I accept you offer!" Sora replied.

Ansem grinned and began to lead Sora down the street. "Good. Now this is what we've gotta do," he snickered.

-------------------------------------------------------------

(next day)

The next day when Riku arrived at Destiny Island he learned that once again, Sora was nowhere to be found. This time it was Tidus who had told him the news.

"Do you have any idea where he is!?" Tidus asked frantically.

Riku yawned and pushed the blond boy out of his way. "He's probably in that stupid cave of his." he answered lazily.

"Cave?"

"Yeah, the Secret Place. He won't let anyone inside. I'll go see what's up," Riku said before leaving to go find little Sora. When he came to the Secret Place he was surprised to find there was no bolder, and no Sora to be found. "This could be a problem," he muttered to himself.

"RIKU!!!" a female voice cried. When Riku turned to see who it was he found Kairi running towards him at full speed. Her short hair was sticking up in every direction and she looked like she'd just seen a ghost. "It's Sora! We found him!" she ejaculated. (Ejaculated to say something suddenly, like exclaimed. I only hope I used the word correctly.... . )

"Really? Where did he go?" he asked.

"We found him inside a trash can. Tidus and Wakka are bringing him over as we speak. Don't worry we d--," before Kairi could finish her sentence the boys came running over to them.

"Riku! I got a great idea now!" Sora laughed as he hugged Riku.

"Get off me Sora, you smell!" Riku shouted in anger.

"Ya Riku. Sora was digging for ideas," Wakka laughed.

"That's not funny," Riku groaned as he brushed the random articles of trash from his clothing. "Anyways, what's this idea you've got Sora?"

Sora grinned, "You'll find out tomarrow..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's all for now! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to R&R!


	3. The First Day

Okay, I found a bunch of type-oooo's after I put this up the first time. I guess that's what I get for typing when I'm sleepy. Anyways, I've been updating fast...I wonder how long that'll last, lol. I actually took the time to spell-check this chap. Yay for me! Anyways, this one is longer than the other two...And I hope it's not toooo corny. I've been writing pretty corny things lately...Anyways, enjoy!

-----------------

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. Thus is why it is called a FANFIC

-----------------Key------------------------------------------------------

( ) random things

_These things _Thought

**bold **flash back

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER TWO: THE FIRST DAY

It was finally the day Sora had been waiting for. Though he had only waited two days, it seemed like forever. Ansem had helped him gather all the presents needed and he was finally ready to set his plan into motion. What he didn't know was that Ansem had some plans of his own...

Sora walked into the Secret Place and somehow managed to put the rock back in its spot. "Hey Ansem! Is it ready?" Sora questioned cheerfully. Ansem could tell he was looking forward to giving his buddy the special present, and if all twelve presents failed to make Riku happy he had another great plan for little Sora.

Ansem smiled a wicked smile and answered in a sweet voice, "ah yes Sora. This box contains his gift. Make sure you give it to him in the shadows." He pulled out a box from his cloak and handed it to the young teen.

Sora took the box from him and stared at it. "Is it safe?" he asked cautiously.

"Of course!" Ansem laughed. _As safe as a pregnant woman deprived of chocolate...Heheheh...._

Sora was just about to leave before he looked back at the cloaked figure. "Say, mind taking off that cloak?" he asked innocently.

"Why sure...but only the hood. If I remove the whole thing it'll ruin the mysterious look," he replied as he took of the hood revealing long silver hair and frightening yellow eyes.

Sora smiled an obvious fake smile. "My Ansem, you sure are scary."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"It wasn't a compliment..."

"Oh really?"

"I'd better go give this here present to Riku!" Sora squealed and quickly left the Secret Place, not remembering to close it up with the bolder.

Ansem stared at the light coming inside from the entrance. "If only I could get his heart too," he mumbled to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku sat up in his bed wondering if he should bother to go to the island. If he did go, there was a good chance Sora would bring along that present. "Oh how did I get myself into this?" he asked himself and he brushed his hand threw his silver hair repeatedly.

"Riku!" a voice from outside called. Riku rolled over and looked out his window. "Are you there?"

"What is it Tidus?" Riku answered as soon as he realized who was calling him. He peered out of the window and found Tidus and Wakka looking up at him. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Nothing really," Tidus answered. "Would you come down here for a second?"

Riku yawned and nodded at the two boys. "Be there in a second." He crawled out of his bed and began walking towards his door. Unlike Sora, his room was neat and almost empty. Since most of his items were back on Destiny Island, he didn't have many things to take up space.

(a few minutes later...)

Riku came out of his house and gently shut the front door, careful not to wake his still sleeping parents. "What do you want?" Riku asked as he turned to find his two friends watching him closely.

"He seems okay," Wakka whispered to Tidus.

"Ya, but it could just be an act,"Tidus replied.

"I can hear you," Riku barked as he put his hands on his hips and tilted his head to the side. "What's this all about? What was Sora doing in the trash yesterday?"

Wakka to a deep breath and stepped forward. "That's why we're here," he began. "We found little Sora digging through the trash yesterday looking for pear seeds. Ya, he found a couple and was just about to leave with them when we caught him."

"We weren't sure what to make of it," Tidus added. "When we asked him about it he told us someone said he needed them. If you're not careful something bad will happen again."

"Tidus!" Wakka yelled as he smacked his blond friend with his fist. "You aren't supposed to bring that up!"

"Ouch...Sorry."

Riku stared off into space. "It happened last year..."

**"Hey Riku! Look at me!" Sora yelled, he was standing on top of the club house roof and looking very proud of himself.**

**Riku didn't bother to look at him and continued pacing around the beach. "If you don't get down you'll end up killing yourself," he grumbled.**

**Sora stuck out his tongue and began to climb down. Suddenly, he lost his balance and fell down into the water. "Oh crap!" he cried as he fell head first into the shallow end.**

**Riku looked up to find Sora lying on the ground with his butt in the air. "Sora! Are you okay!?" he screamed as he ran over to Sora and frantically checked to see if he was breathing. From what he could tell, Sora wasn't breathing at all. _Okay, there's only one thing I can do...Nobody else is around so it won't be so bad. _Before Riku knew what he was doing, he was giving Sora CPR, and frantically trying to breath life into his half dead friend. It was the third time he put his mouth to Sora's that the brown haired boy grabbed his head and pulled him down into his face.**

**"HAHAHAH!" Tidus laughed, amused at what he had just seen. Riku looked up at Tidus with a confused expression and was blinded by the bright flash of a camera. "What great pictures!" he laughed as he ran off.**

**Riku looked down at Sora who was giggling like a clown and then realized what had just happened. He had just kissed Sora, and Tidus had gotten it all on film. **

Riku glared at Tidus and Wakka. "Wasn't it you who took the pictures?" he asked harshly. "Wasn't it you who put Sora up to the challenge?"

Tidus opened his mouth to speak but not before Wakka grabbed him by the ear and began pulling him away. "That's enough you guys, we don't need any fighting. I dunno who is working behind Sora this time, but I'd watch out. It could be one of the girls. You hear me man?"

Riku shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I hear you..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora was running happily around Destiny Island looking for Riku, who wasn't anywhere to be found. "Riku?" he called as he searched.

"Sora!" a voice called. Someone responded to his calls, but it wasn't Riku. Suddenly Kairi bolted out from behind a tree and smiled shyly at him.

"Oh, hey Kairi. Have you seen Riku?" he asked her.

"No. Just forget about him for a second," she ordered as she approached Sora.

Sora began to laugh. "Forget about Riku? I can't do that," he replied to her silly order.

"Why not? Why aren't you doing something special for me? I thought we were together."

"What made you think that?" Sora said sarcastically. "That's real funny Kairi." After that last comment, Sora couldn't tell if Kairi was blushing or angry. Either way, her face was blood red.

"You stupid jerk! You've been hanging out withRiku for to long!" she shouted in anger as she slapped the cheerful boy in the face and stormed away.

Sora rubbed at his red cheek and glared at her as she left. "Geez...I was only kidding," he mumbled to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku sat on his front porch and started into the street. _I wonder where Sora is_ he thought to himself. His thoughts were disrupted when he heard his name being called once more. _I 'm pretty popular lately, maybe it's that new shampoo..._

"Hi Riku!" Selphie giggled as she ran over to the tired boy. "Kairi's mad at Sora and told me to tell you that Sora is wandering around the island looking for you."

Riku sighed and sunk into the lawn chair. "Yippie," he groaned lazily. "Do I have to go see him now?"

"Now would be good," the chipper girl replied. Without another word she grabbed Riku by the arm and dragged him off towards the boats.

(at the island)

Once Selphie and Riku reached Destiny Island, they found Sora sitting on the club house roof holding a strange box. As soon as Sora caught sight of them he grinned and jumped off the roof, landing on his butt and in the water. "Hey Riku!" he called, ignoring the pain from the fall.

"Is Sora getting an invincible bottom?" Riku asked Selphie, he was half joking.

"I dunno. Maybe you should spank him and find out," she teased.

"How about not," he answered and flipped the boat over, causing them both to fall into the ocean.

"Riku! I'm all wet!"

"So, I am too."

"But you don't care!"

"And that's not my problem," he laughed as he swam up to the beach and found Sora waiting for him. "What's that?" he asked suspiciously as he eyed the gift in his friends hands.

"It's for you!" Sora answered happily and handed Riku the box. "Go on, open it up!"

Riku stared at it for a few minutes before he began the unwrapping process. Once he pulled the paper off, he slowly lifted the lid on the cardboard box. To his surprise, he found a mini peach tree inside. What he didn't notice was the small bubbling shadow in the corner of the tree.

"Here this will make it work," Sora mumbled as he blocked out the sun with his body and created a shadow to fall over the box. When he moved out of the way, a small creature jumped out of the box and scratched Riku on the face. Riku immediately dropped the box and grabbed his bleeding cheek. "What the crap is that!?" he screamed in pain.

"It's your present. It's called a heartless. Do you like it?" Sora asked happily.

"If I like pain! What kind of reject pet store did you pick this thing up from?"

"Not a pet store at all. A friend."

"Great, it's an illegal pet," Riku mumbled as hestared at the tiny heartless dancing around in the box. He noticed it was giving him a really disturbing look, and it reallyscared him. "I don't think it likes me," he said as he tried tokick the box back to Sora.

Sora shook his head and pushed the box back. "It's you're present!" he yelled and ran off to the Secret Place. As soon as he disappeared, Riku looked down at the heartless and noticed it wasn't in the box. He felt something crawling on his back and he quickly grabbed it and threw it into the ocean. Of course, that didn't stop the tiny creature. Instead, it seemed to enjoy it...

Riku smirked at the tiny creature and grabbed a piece of wood lying nearby. "Fine, lets have it your way..." Within seconds Riku and the tiny heartless were dueling. Every time Riku swung the board the heartless would somehow dodge and he'd hit himself instead. It only took a few minutes for Riku to realize this pattern and change his strategy.

(an hour later...)

Riku was still trying to hit the dark creature and every attempt he made seemed to fail. He was just about to give up when the creature jumped onto his chest and tried to pull out his heart. Riku took this opportunity to hit the creature repeatedly before knocking it off into the sand. Riku getting ready to trigger the final blow, but stopped after seeing the creature whimpering at his feet. He slowly lowered his sword and the heartless jumped into his arms and disappeared into thin air. "That was odd," he said to himself and then threw the board into the ocean.

He began walking towards his boat when the heartless popped up holding a shining heart. Riku glared at the dancing heartless. "Where did you get that from?" he asked coldly. The heartless appeared to be laughing and suddenly ate the heart. If watching his new pet eat some glowing heart shaped object wasn't strange enough, then the fact that it seemed to grow after it ate the heart was. The heartless was now the size of Riku's hand and wouldn't fit in the box anymore.

Once again, Riku began walking towards his boat when he spotted Tidus from the corner of his eye. He turned and watched Tidus disappear into the club house and his mind began to wander. _It's getting late, what's he doing here? _Riku stared at his boat and found it was the only one there. "Did he swim the whole way?" he asked himself. Those words must have triggered something because the heartless suddenly dashed towards the club house. "Hey, heart-thing! Stop!" he screamed as he chased after the heartless.

Before Riku could get to the club house he heard a loud scream. "Oh my goddess! Wakka!" a voice screamed. Obviously the voice belonged to Tidus, and Wakka was in trouble.

When Riku entered the house, he found Wakka lying on the ground with the heartless sitting on his chest. "What happened?" Riku asked Tidus. Tidus stood in the corner with his wooden sword pointed at the tiny animal.

"It killed Wakka!" he screamed. Riku looked at Wakka and laughed.

"No way! It's harmless. It may have scratched me, but it can't kill anyone. Especially not Wakka," he reassured Tidus. That's when he spotted something in the creatures bony hands. It was holding a glowing heart and before Riku could take the heart from it, it ate it and disappeared.

"It ate his life!" Tidus cried as he fell on the floor beside Wakka and shook the dead boys body. The heartless reappeared on Riku's shoulder, it was now the size of a parrot and was twice as scary.

Riku looked at the heartless and then at his friends body. "Tidus, lets hide his body behind the tree," Riku suggested. The two boys dragged the red haired boys body behind the tree and covered him with a blanket.

"Now what?" Tidus sobbed loudly.

"We're going to fix him, don't worry," he told Tidus. This time he was sure that he was right. He stared at the heartless on his shoulder that was still laughing and dancing as if nothing had happened. _If that shining object was Wakka's heart, then who owned the other heart? _Riku sighed and stepped outside. The sun had set and the stars were out. If the day hadn't been so weird he would have thought the night was wonderful. "On the first day of Christmas," he sung. "My best friend gave to me, a heartless in a pear tree."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora sat on the ground beside Ansem and was drawing some kind of star on the stone wall. "Will this be done by tomorrow?" Sora asked the yellow eyed villain as he continued to draw the strange shape. Ansem looked up from the black book he was reading and blinked.

"Yep, it says that we need at least two hearts though," Ansem told him.

Sora frowned. "Where are we going to get them?"

Ansem grinned evilly. "Don't worry. They've already been taken care of," he answered in a sinister voice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wasn't that nice? You'll getta find out who the other heart belonged to, and the next present will be real nice!wink wink Okay...Uhmmm...R&R please!


	4. Two Fallen Angels

Well...There went my fast updating-ness. Bah, school's been mean, and I also got the new KH game for GBA...so....ahem I hope you like this chapter!

-----------------

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. Thus is why it is called a FANFIC

-----------------Key------

( ) random things

_These things _Thought

**bold **flash back

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER TWO: TWO FALLEN ANGELS

The next day before the sun had even rose, Sora was working on the star in the Secret Place. "It'd be great if I had it finished when Ansem arrived!" he said to himself as he quickly finished it up. Within a few minutes the star was finished and he was left with nothing to do. He looked around the cave and noticed a black book lying on the floor near his evil friends things. "I wonder what's in this book," he mumbled as he picked it up and examined it. "It'd be great if I had everything prepared for Ansem when he got here." With that comment, he began digging through a big bag hanging on the wall.

(An hour later)

"All done!" Sora yelled happily as he set the last flower petal on the stars point. The star had flower petals on each point and a bottle of blood in the center. It had been filled in the black and white bird feathers collected from around the island and looked absolutely wonderful. Suddenly, the star shape began to glow and a hug pillar of light came down from the ceiling of the sky. Sora backed away from the pillar and stared at the light in awe.

"So, it's begun," Ansem snickered as he entered the cave. Sora was to busy staring at the event to realize the strange man had entered through a wall. "Sora?" he started. "I see you finished it without me, good job."

Sora rubbed the back of his head and giggled, "Ah, it was nothing."

Ansem looked at the light and grinned. "They're so wonderful." Ansem laughed evilly.

Sora quickly looked up at the light to find it was vanished and in the middle of where the light had once been sat two men, both with a single black wing. "What are they?" he asked, wondering why Ansem had summoned two strange guys. Of course, they weren't nearly as strange as Ansem, but Sora wasn't about to say that.

"Fallen angels."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku was still on Destiny Island, he had stayed after the incident with Wakka to figure out who the other heart had belonged too. He was sitting on a box with his arms crossed and was watching the heartless dance around and scare away near by birds. "Leave the birds alone!" he barked and looked away from the heartless before it could give him a dirty look. The heartless ignored it's new "master" and bounced over to a tree, it's black antennas bouncing the entire way. "Why won't you tell me who you took the heart from?" Riku asked the heartless as he looked at the tree, but the heartless wasn't there. He suddenly heard a bird cry and fly out of the tree, leaving an angry heartless behind. _Why are you after birds? Wait...birds?_ "That's it!" Riku exclaimed as he jumped up off the box. Yesterday he'd seen a dead bird near the boats but didn't pay any attention to it. Riku put his hands on his hips and smirked. "Well, why didn't you just kill another bird?"

"Riku!!!" a voice called.

Riku turned around to find Sora running towards him, this time he was empty handed. "Don't you have a deadly gift for me today?" the silver haired boy teased as he waved to Sora.

Sora stopped in front of him and giggled. "This one's even better than the pet!" he told Riku before grabbing his hand. "Riku," he began as he stared into his friends eyes. "I really hope you like them."

Riku pulled his hand away and the heartless jumped onto his shoulder. "Them?" he asked.

"Yeah! It's the second day, so you get two!"

"Did your friend pick them out?"

"Yep. Of course, I told him if they'd work or not."

Riku sighed and brushed his hair out of his face. "All right, I'll take them," he said reluctantly.

Sora looked at the Secret Place. "You guys!" he yelled.

"Who are you calling?" Riku asked as he raised an eyebrow. As soon as he finished speaking a bright light blinded him. "Gah!" he screamed as he shielded his eyes. "What was that?" As soon as he lowered his arm he came face to face with a long silver haired guy who was sitting on the ground..

"This is him?" the guy asked as he pointed at Riku and looked back at Sora. When he stood up he towered over Riku.

Sora nodded at the man and looked at Riku who was lost in a daze. "Here you are! Your two gifts!" he laughed joyfully.

Riku jumped back and threw the heartless on his shoulder at the spiky haired blond guy sitting on the other side of the tall one. Unfortunately the blond guy caught it and threw it back hitting Riku in the face. "Bah!" Riku screamed as he fell on the ground.

He opened his eyes and found Sora standing over him. "Riku, don't you like them?" he asked in a sad voice.

Riku sighed and sat up. "Yeah, they're cool," he mumbled as he knocked the worried heartless off his chest and sat up. "Who are they?"

"I'm Sephiroth," the tall one announced. His green eyes shimmered in the sunlight and he walked towards Riku and Sora. "The other guy is Cloud."

Cloud looked up at the mention of his name and looked at Riku with a blank expression. "We're fallen angels," he added. Both Cloud and Sephiroth were dressed in black robes that dragged in the dirt. For Christmas time, there sure was a lot of black.

Riku stood up and held out his hand. "I'm Riku. Can I call you Sephy?" he asked as Sephiroth shook his hand.

"Sure," Sephiroth replied. "I don't mind." He let go of Riku's hand and turned to Cloud. "Get over here and shake our masters hand!" he ordered. Cloud lazily stood up and walked over to Riku.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MASTER?" Riku shouted in confusion. Cloud groaned and grabbed Riku's hand.

"Sora arranged it," he answered as he shook the boy's limp hand. "So, it's nice to meet you."

"Is something wrong?" Sora asked Riku when he realized his friend had stopped breathing.

"He's in shock," Cloud mumbled.

"Because we're so darn awesome," Sephiroth added.

Sora grab Riku by the shoulders and began shaking him violently. "Sora! Sora!" he cried. "Can you breathe?"

"I don't think that's going to help," Cloud said to Sora as he shook his head slowly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Riku woke up he found himself in his bed. "How'd I get here?" he mumbled as he sat up and yawned. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw Cloud and Sephiroth sitting on the floor beside him. "What are YOU people doing here?" he asked loudly.

"Watching YOU," Cloud replied sarcastically.

"Sora told us to take care of you. I hope we will make you very happy," Sephiroth chuckled, amused by the teens reaction.

"No no no!" Riku shouted. "What am I supposed to do with you?"

Cloud shrugged. "I guess you can do whatever. Make us do chores, make you money, kill people, any other weird thing you may want done," Cloud answered as he crossed his arms.

Riku glared at Cloud and jumped out of his bed. "Whatever. Just don't get in my way," Riku ordered as he walked towards his window. Before he was even half way across the room his heartless appeared in front of him. "'AHHHH!" Riku screamed as he grabbed the nearest object and tried to hit the parrot sized creature. Naturally, the heartless was to fast and left Riku striking thin air.

Sephiroth and Cloud both began to laugh at their masters lame attempts to damage the heartless. Even the heartless was laughing at him. "That was lame," Sephiroth snickered.

Riku turned around and glared at the three of them. "Is that SO?" he asked in a cold voice. "Then get out!" With that last sentence Riku kicked the three of them out the window. He looked out of the window and smiled when he saw them all lying on the ground. "On the second day of Christmas my best friend gave to me," he sang. "Two fallen angels and a heartless in a pear tree." He shut and locked the window before heading back to his bed to return to the land of rest and bliss. After all, it was midnight.

Cloud climbed off of Sephiroth and stood up. "I don't think he's very happy with us," he groaned and glanced at the window. Sephiroth grabbed onto Clouds leg and looked up at him. "What are you doing?" Cloud asked.

Sephiroth grinned. "Drag me somewhere nice," he ordered happily. Cloud sighed and kicked Sephiroth in the face.

"Drag yourself."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there you have it. Cloud and Sephiroth have made it in! I do hope to finish this whole fanfic by Christmas...but the chance of that is slim, even with break. So, at least New Years...and if not! At least by my birthday!!! (Ground Hog Day) Yay for me! R&R please, those few reviews I've gotten really make me happy!


	5. Triple The Pain

Hey everybody! I made more! Anyways, please enjoy this one!

_**Desu:** Cloud and Seph huh?...That gave me an idea! But you'll just have to read and see what I do.Thanks for the idea!_

_**Artemis:** Yep, Ansem would be the evil dude._

Now now now! On with the chapter!

-----------------

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. Thus is why it is called a FANFIC

-----------------Key------

( ) random things

_These things _Thought

**bold **flash back

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER THREE: TRIPLE THE PAIN

"GET OUT!" Those were the words that pulled Riku from his happy place into a living nightmare. He woke up to find Cloud and Sephiroth standing half naked in the middle of his room and the voice had belonged to Cloud.

"Oh Cloud," Sephiroth laughed as he shook his head. "I only mean to understand it more. You need not have a cow or anything. Just show me how you do it. If you do, I'll show you my methods."

"I don't want to know how you do it!" Cloud screamed as a large sword suddenly appeared in his hands and he prepared to attack to silver haired angel.

"Don't fight in here," Riku groaned as he rubbed his eyes. "Didn't I throw you two out?"

The sword in Clouds hands vanished as he turned away from Sephiroth. "Seph broke in," he answered.

"Okay... What did Seph want you to show him?" Riku asked, as he stared at the yawning Sephiroth.

"How he gets his spikes to stick up," Sephiroth answered. "But he was worried I may break one. Oh yee have little faith."

"You bet I don't," Cloud grumbled as he walked over to where Riku was standing. " I'm gonna leave for awhile, I'll be back later." As soon as he finished speaking he vanished into thin air.

"Don't be in a hurry," Riku groaned and then turned to Sephiroth. "What about you? Aren't you going anywhere?"

"Nope!" Sephiroth answered happily and sat down beside Riku.

"Joy..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was one of the longest mornings Riku ever had. He had tried to go back to bed, but every time he fell asleep Sephiroth would tickle his nose. "Fine! I'm awake!" Riku shouted as he slid out of bed and got dressed. Getting dressed was no party either. Sephiroth just wouldn't stop going through his closet. "What do you want in there?" Riku finally asked Sephiroth as he watched his closet be destroyed.

"Some clothes," Sephiroth answered. "I'm tired of this cloak."

"I'm not. So get out!" Riku screamed as he pushed Sephiroth out of his room. Sephiroth stood in the hallway looking kind of depressed.

_Now who do I bother?_ Sephiroth thought as he looked around and then it hit him. "I'll go find Cloud!" he giggled and vanished into the shadows..

Once Riku was sure Sephiroth had left he jumped out his window landing gracefully on two feet.

"Bravo," a voice laughed. Riku turned to find a cloaked man standing behind him. "I see you enjoy jumping out of windows." _So this is the boy Sora wishes to make happy. Ah yes, he is perfect. Once Sora gives him my final gift Riku will have no choice but to fear his little friend. But if it doesn't work..._

"Who the heck are you?" Riku asked as he approached the strange man.

"My name is Ans-," the man stopped before he finished his sentence. _Has Sora told him my name already? Oh drat!_

"Yeah? Ans what?"

"Answer. Yes, my name is Answer." _Actually it's Ansem and I'm going to get a golden medal for my clever ideas. _Ansem thought about removing his hood, but figured it was best if he didn't. "Say, would it worry you if one of your friends fell for you?" Ansem asked Riku.

"Why.......?"

"No reason really!" Ansem chuckled as he turned to leave. _Then it's settled. If Riku doesn't hate Sora by Christmas, he'll just have to scare Riku away. Then Sora will be so hurt that he'll help me turn Riku into a heartless! That's right...All the presents Sora gives Riku are part of my plan, all a link to my darkness. _

"Answer huh? What a lame name," Riku mumbled as he watched Ansem run down the street laughing to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora sat on the beach watching the fish swim in the shallow water. "I wonder what I should do," he mumbled to himself as he threw a pile of sand into the water. Sora had been following Ansem's orders perfectly. He had given Riku his first two gifts and his friend seemed to have been okay with them, but for some reason Sora wanted to do the number three by himself. Three was a special number to him. It represented the three of them, Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Sora had to come up with the present, not Ansem. _What about that black book? I could use that. _Sora pondered this idea for a few minutes. "I will!" he laughed as he jumped up and headed towards the Secret Place.

(A few minutes later)

Riku was tying his boat to the dock as he searched the area for any sign of Sora. When he finished his knot, he made his way to the club house to check on his friends body. "Hello?" he called out as he entered with caution. He found Tidus sitting on the floor beside the red haired boys limp body. "Hey Tidus."

"Wakka is dead. Lets just bury him," Tidus moaned.

Riku sat down beside the blond boy. "No way! He's not dead, he's just...not awake. Listen, I'll find out how to get his heart back. I promise," Riku soothed, trying to cheer Tidus up.

"Oh all right," Tidus answered as he covered Wakka's body with the blanket. "I'll let it go for now. You've gotta keep your word though."

Riku sighed. "I'll try man, I'll try..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Riku left the club house, he found Sora wandering around on the beach. _I don't think I'll tell Sora about the pet and the heart. It'll only freak him out... _"Hey Sora!" he yelled as he waved his hands at the brown haired boy.

Sora turned around and grinned. "Riku!" he replied.

Riku ran down to the beach to meet Sora who was hiding another box behind his back. "What's that?" Riku asked as he reached Sora.

"Your third gift!" Sora answered cheerfully as he handed the box to Riku.

Riku opened the box and slowly opened it. He was surprised to find it only contained a small piece of paper. "What's this?" he asked Sora as he pulled it out and began to read it aloud: "Triple the protection equals triple the love. I ask you protect only me." Riku looked up at Sora. "What does it mean?"

"It means that we will protect you," a deep voice said behind Riku's back.

Riku spun around to find three people standing behind him. Two women and one man, they were all wearing white cloaks and didn't look to friendly. "Right, lemme guess...I'm your master?" Riku asked sarcastically.

The man frowned. "Not really," he answered.

"But we are your bodyguards!" one of the girls added.

"I'm Leon. Not Squall, not Squally dolly, not sugar, just Leon," the brown haired man told Riku. He had a necklace around his neck with some sort of animal figure on it.

"I'm Yuffie!" the brown haired girl announced. Her was short and her eyes green. She looked like she could be related to Selphie.

"And I am Aerith," another woman with brown hair said. Her hair was long and braided, and she also had green eyes.

"And I don't care!" Riku shouted as he turned to Sora. Sadly for him, Sora had already disappeared. While he was trying to figure out where his friend went, he felt someone pulling on his hair. He looked at the culprit and found Yuffie. "What are you DOING?" he asked coldly.

"You're hair is almost like the Leon hair," she stated.

"Aren't you Riku?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah," Riku answered as he tried to pull Yuffie off of his hair.

"I'm a ninja! I'm a ninja!" she sung as she pushed his hands away each time he grabbed at them. Riku began to get angry and tried to escape but as he was running towards his boat, he found that they were already there waiting for him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku found himself in his room, with the trio. Leon was being boring and leaning against the door, Yuffie was digging through his closet, and Aerith was on a cleaning rampage.

"Oh Riku! I'm so glad Sora summoned us to take care of you! We're going to have so much fun!" she laughed as she pulled out a tuxedo. "Ohh! Put this on!"

"No thanks," Riku told her as he sat down on his bed. "You guys, what's with everyone and cloaks?"

Leon looked up and glared at Riku. "I don't know. It's the dress code of the black book," he answered.

"Black book?" Riku asked. His thoughts were disrupted when he heard the only two words that struck fear into his mind.

"I'M HOME!!!!!!"

Riku watched the door open and slam as Sephiroth and Cloud entered the bedroom. "AERITH!?" Cloud screamed as he saw her standing in front of the window.

"Cloud?" she asked innocently. "Why are you here?"

"No! You two monsters leave!" Leon roared as his gunblade appeared in his hands.

"I think not!" Sephiroth replied. His sword also appeared in his hands. "I will not let you demons take my Cloud from me!"

"I'm not yours!" Cloud screamed in anger and chucked a box of pencils at Sephiroth's head.

"Ouch! C-cloud! Why?" Sephiroth asked sadly as he turned to Cloud. But it was no use, Cloud didn't hear him because he was too busy watching Aerith clean.

"Hey Aerith. Wanna get back together?" he asked as he swiftly scooted to her side.

"Cloud!" Sephiroth cried. He lunged at Aerith but was stopped by an angry Leon.

"Leave my women alone!" he barked.

"Leave my Cloud alone!" Sephiroth barked back.

"GET OUT!" Riku screamed louder than any of the others. Suddenly silence fell upon the room and they all turned to Riku. Riku was standing on his bed holding a large book. "Window...now...leave..."

Reluctantly the five retarded Christmas presents did as they were told and jumped out the window, all landing on each other.

"You know," Sephiroth mumbled as he crawled out from under the stack of people. "I don't really think he likes us."

"YOU THINK?" everyone else snapped.

"On the third day of Christmas my best friend gave to me," Riku began to sing as he walked over to his bed. "Three crazy body guards, two fallen angels, and a heartless in a pear tree."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked this chapter. Actually, I just resently got the idea to put the body guards in. Originally it was gonna be three moldy muffins. Thanks for reading. Please remember to R&R, they really make me happy!


	6. Wait!

OH WOW! Look it's another one! Teehee! Alright, I hope you all like where the story is going...

-----------------

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. Thus is why it is called a FANFIC

-----------------Key------

( ) random things, whatever really...

_These things _Thought

**bold **flash back,other random things

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER FOUR: WAIT!!!

The next day Sora found Riku heading towards the club house again. He wanted to see what Riku was doing there so much, and why Tidus was always there. Sora hadn't seen much of anyone but Riku lately. "Maybe I'm not being fair..." he asked himself. The brown headed boy sat in a big bush, hoping that Riku wouldn't find him and he could spy for awhile. _Humm...What's Riku gonna get me for Christmas? Speaking of Riku! I've gotta get something for everyone else. _Sora popped out of the bush when he saw Riku enter the club house. _Maybe him and Tidus are working on presents together. How odd._

"Sora," a mysterious voice grumbled.

Sora turned around to find Ansem glaring at him. "What was that?" Ansem asked harshly.

"What was what?"

"Yesterdays present..."

"Oh! Three is an important number, I needed to do that number!"

"Fine. Do you have the presents for today?"

"Yup! In my room!"

"Then give them to Riku!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora knocked on the door to the club house and waited for Riku to answer. "Someone is here! Oh my goddess!" he heard a voice cry.

"Shut up! It's just Sora," another voice snapped. Riku opened the door slightly and smiled at his friend. "I was right," he laughed. "What can I do for you?"

Sora grinned. "Well, I need to give you the present for today," Sora giggled shyly.

"Okay, where is it?" Riku replied while rolling his eyes.

"At you come with me to get it?"

"Sure. Tidus, I'm gonna go with Sora."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two boys walked into Sora's house and up stairs to his room. The whole house was neat and clean, but when you reached Sora's room...that was the real trouble. Sora could hardly open his door and when he did, both him and Riku had to squeeze in. "Are you sure we can get out?" Riku asked, he was a bit concerned.

"Of course! Just sit on my bed, I'll find it in a second," Sora told him as he began digging through the piles that blocked his closet.

"What bed?" Riku snickered sarcastically, as he sat down on what he hoped was a bed.

**(an hour later)**

Riku was getting restless. "Sora? Have you found it yet?" Riku asked as he watched the blue eyed boy crawl underneath his desk.

"Not yet," Sora answered. "Just a bit more."

**(another hour later)**

"SORA?" Riku was tired of waiting. Sora had kept him there doing nothing for two hours. "Are you done yet?"

Sora crawled out from under his bed and looked at Riku. "Calm down. Take a nap or something. I have an idea of where it is," he replied.

"Fine," Riku mumbled as he fell back onto the bed. "You're lucky I'm nice enough to wait for you."

"That's why you're so cool."

"Huh?"

"You'd wait for me forever right?"

Riku laughed. "Forever is a long time."

"Of course. You're just that special."

"Have you been reading Winnie the Pooh?"

"Maybe..."

**(an hour later)**

Riku woke up from his nap to find Sora digging in his closet. "I changed my mind. I'm not waiting," he growled.

Sora jumped out of the closet and on his bed beside Riku. "Hey! Please wait just a bit longer! I'm really close!"

"You said that last time!"

"I know but I really mean it now!"

**(another hour later)**

Riku had been counting the squares on the ceiling when he heard a loud crash. "What happened?" he asked as he sat up and looked at Sora. He was amazed to find the room cleaner than his own and a depressed Sora sitting with a box of bears on his head. "Those aren't..."

"No Riku. I'm sorry I didn't find it. I guess I didn't have it after all," Sora chuckled softly. Riku held in the urged to kick the boy before him.

"It's okay. You did give me something," Riku groaned as he rolled off the bed and onto the clean floor.

"I did?" Sora asked as he watched Riku roll over to his side.

"On the fourth day of Christmas my best friend gave to me," Riku began to sing. "Four hours wasted, three crazy body guards, two fallen angels, and a heartless in a pear tree."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ansem sat in the Secret Place singing random Christmas tunes, when he discovered four candles on the floor beside him. He picked them up and then sighed heavily. "Looks like I forgot to give Sora the present for today. I wonder what he gave him instead. Something else to ruin my great plans." Ansem mumbled to himself as he threw the candles into the black bag and laid down in the dirt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked that chapter!!! Alright, I'll be needing some helpful ideas! First of all, does anyone not want this story to have any bit of serious story in it? Because, at the rate it's going now, near the end it'll be a mix between dramatic blah blah and still humor. However, if anyone doesn't want that large amount of serious-ness stuff. Lemme know.

Second of all, I need some ideas for what the presents on days 7,8,9, and 10 should be. I"ll use the ones that inspire me! Alright, thankies! R&R!!!


	7. Missing Persons

And then there was light! Here's another one! I should be busy doing other things, but I'm still trying to think up real presents for my family. I'll just happily write until I get an idea. Enjoy this section.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Sora: "I noticed back in chapter four some of my words were messed up."** _"At you come with me to get it."_

**Riku: "That's what happens when you try and be cute."**

**Sora: "Psh...."**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-----------------

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. Thus is why it is called a FANFIC

-----------------Key------

( ) --- random things

_Italic ---_ Thought

**bold --- **flash back, other things

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER FIVE: MISSING PERSONS

It was around midnight when Riku left Sora's house. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said to Sora as he was heading towards the window.

"Why are you jumping out of the window?" Sora asked, he was still amazed that is room was so clean.

"If I go down stairs you're mom will hear me and I'll never be able to leave."

"Oh...Bye!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku walked over to his own house, and tried to sneak into his bedroom through his window. He carefully climbed up the side of the house and went to open his window but found it was locked. _If Aerith hadn't been cleaning.... _He tapped on the glass, hoping one of the five presents would hear him. As expected the window opened and he jumped inside. His room was sparkling clean and the five presents were in their proper places. Aerith cleaning, Yuffie in the closet, Cloud watching Aerith, Leon against the wall, and Sephiroth sitting in a ball on the floor. Wait...Seph? A ball? Riku walked over to Sephiroth and punched him softly in the shoulder. "Hey, are you asleep already?" he asked playfully.

"We were all waiting for you," Leon mumbled.

"Yeah! You left so early we didn't get to go with you!" Yuffie whined as she crawled out of the closet.

"Whatever. What's wrong with Seph?" Riku asked as he poked Sephiroth in the arm.

"He's sad," Leon answered.

"I can see that. Why?" Riku barked.

"Cloud."

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and turned to Cloud. "What did I do?" Cloud asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me. You hurt Sephys feelings," Aerith replied as she hit Cloud in the head.

**"Cloooud!" Sephiroth sang happily.**

**"Go away!" Cloud snapped.**

**"Oh but Cloud! You're my best greatest most important friend in the whole wide world! I love you!" Sephiroth giggled as he glomped Cloud.**

**"Get off!"**

**"But why?"**

**"Because I hate you!" Cloud screamed. Sephiroth let go immediately and scooted to a corner. "Uhh....Seph?"**

**"Now you did it!" Yuffie yelled and tried to comfort Sephiroth. "It's okay, Cloud is just a big meanie. He didn't mean it."**

Riku just glared at Cloud. "You are so lame. Even when Sora makes me mad I don't say such things."

"I know, sometimes I think Cloud hasn't a heart at all!" Aerith added.

"Hullo! I'm a FALLEN ANGEL! Not a gift from the heavens!" Cloud screamed in anger.

"I'm going to bed," Riku groaned as he jumped into his bed and within a few minutes was fast asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Riku woke up he felt a heavy weight on his chest. When he looked down at the object his worst nightmare came true. "SEPHIROTH!" Riku screamed as he kicked Sephiroth on the floor.

Sephiroth slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Riku. "Hiya buddy!" he giggled.

Yuffie came out of the closet and smiled at the two boys. "Awww...Looks like Sephy claimed a new friend."

Riku almost exploded. "Sephy, never sleep with me again!" Riku ordered.

"Oh but Riku-chan...I was cold and Cloud hates me," Sephiroth complained.

Riku looked over at Cloud who was sleeping beside Aerith and Leon. "You know...He looks kinda cold. You should go warm him up," Riku suggested.

Sephiroth looked at Cloud and nodded. "You're right! Even if he hates me I must protect him from the harsh temper of mother nature!"

"Yeah, you do that," Riku laughed and brushed his hand through his hair. "You know what? I need a shower."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora woke up in the Secret Place. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and was surprised to find Ansem standing over him. "What am I doing here?" he asked.

Ansem grinned. "Don't you remember? You felt so bad about not having a present for Riku that you came here to get the new one early," Ansem answered.

"Is that the truth?"

"What do you mean is that the truth? Of course it is! I do not have any interest in little boys!"

"Yeah I guess not, since you're so OLD!"

"I'm only 46," Ansem argued and tossed a small bag at Sora. "Take them. These are the presents for today."

Sora opened the bag and looked inside. "Why are we giving him these?" he asked as he examined the objects inside.

"They're pretty. That's why, "Ansem answered with a smiled. "Now, go take them to Riku before they spoil."

"All right!" Sora answered. "He'll sure like these!" Sora removed the large bolder blocking the entrance and ran out onto the beach.

"That foolish little boy! Muwahahaha!" Ansem laughed as he placed the bolder in front of the entrance again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku came into his bed room again and found Sephiroth hanging on Leon. "What's this?" he asked and grinned at Leon.

"Cloud yelled again and he came crying to me. See if I ever try to comfort him again," Leon groaned as he tried to push Sephiroth away.

"Isn't it great Riku? Leon loves me too!" Sephiroth giggled as he fought against Leon's struggles. "We're gonna get married!"

"NO!" Leon screamed and used all his strength to push Sephiroth away. He succeeded and Sephiroth went flying into the wall.

Riku laughed as he sat down on his bed and started to play with his wet hair. "Oh Riku. Don't you know how to dry your hair?" Aerith asked as she approached him with a towel. "Let me." She dropped the towel on Riku's head and began drying his hair gently.

"No fair!" Cloud screamed, it was obvious he was jealous.

"Oh please Cloud," Aerith replied to his complaints. "Riku is but a child compared to me."

Cloud smiled and crossed his arms. "Hear that Riku? She said she's mine," he laughed.

"I don't remember hearing her say such things," Riku muttered, his voice was muffled by the towel. When Aerith removed the towel she saw the teen's hair was now a fluffy mess.

"This will not do," she told him as she pulled a hair brush from her cloak pocket. "I'll make it nice." She began brushing his hair and singing random Christmas tunes.

"Aerith, where did you get the towel from?" Riku asked as he felt the hair brush scrape against his skull. She wasn't as gentle as he thought, and he tried to keep from crying out in pain.

"My cloak," she answered, carelessly brushing away.

"Okay..."

"It's a nice cloak."

"I'm sure it is," Riku replied as he pulled away. "That's enough brushing. I think my hairs pretty enough."

"Oh! He said pretty!"

"I think I'm gonna go meet Sora at the island. He's probably waiting for me."

"Wait! Take Squall with you!"

"It's LEON," Leon exclaimed trying to correct Aerith's mistake.

"Whatever, just take him," she giggled.

"Fine," Riku mumbled as he headed towards his door with Leon close behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora was getting bored as he waited for Riku to arrive. _Maybe he isn't coming, _he thought to himself. At that moment he saw two figures tying a boat to the docks. "Riku!" Sora exclaimed and ran towards the two men.

"Hey Sora!" Riku greeted as he spotted Sora running towards him.

Sora stopped and stared at Leon before saying anything else. "I see you're using my presents!" he laughed happily.

"Yeah, well the other present demanded I bring him along," Riku replied as he eyed the bag in his friends hands. "What's in there?"

Sora grinned and handed the bag to Riku. "Just 5 little presents," he answered.

"I hope they don't talk."

"They don't talk anymore."

Riku slowly opened the bag and dumped five shining hearts into his hands. "Hearts!" he exclaimed. _These are exactly how the hearts that my heartless ate looked like.._ As if being summoned, the tiny heartless appeared on Riku's shoulder and tried to grab the hearts.

"I think not," Leon snapped as he grabbed the heartless by the neck.

"Do you like them?" Sora asked Riku, he was worried by the last word his friend had shouted.

Riku smiled a fake smile. "Uhhh...yeah. I love them," he answered. Suddenly the five hearts joined together creating a pendant. "Wow!"

"Yeah, I hope you like the necklace," Sora giggled as Riku tied it around his neck. The heart pendant rested on his chest and had an eerie feel about it.

The heartless glared at the pendant and disappeared from Leon's grasp. "Stupid thing," Leon muttered and brushed his hand through his long brown hair. "Are you two done yet?"

Riku smiled and Leon and looked back at Sora. "Hey, you wanna hang out for awhile?" he asked.

"Sure!" Sora answered.

"Brat..."Leon grumbled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two Hours Later....**

Riku and Sora were dueling with their wooden swords and randomly throwing their weapons at Leon. "To bad we don't have Wakka's ball huh?" Sora laughed as he threw his sword at Leon. His aim was perfect and he hit Leon in the nose.

"That hurt!" Leon bellowed.

Riku stopped running around Sora and stared at the club house. "Yeah. To bad we don't..." he mumbled.

"Is something wrong?" both Sora and Leon asked Riku.

"Of course not!" Riku laughed, trying to hide his guilt.

"Riku! Sora!" a girls voice called.

The two boys turned to find Kairi and Selphie running through the water. "Did you swim the whole way?" Riku asked, noticing they didn't have a boat.

"Yes we did!" Selphie answered as she stopped next to Leon. She stared at him for a second but quit when Kairi grabbed her arm.

"Sora, it's terrible! Five people in town have been found dead!" Kairi exclaimed frantically.

"What?" Sora yelled.

Riku's stomach turned. If five people were missing and Sora had just given him five hearts, something bad was happening. "Five huh?" Riku replied calmly. "That's terrible."

"That's not all!" Selphie added. "Tidus and Wakka have been missing!"

"Tidus!" Riku exclaimed as he ran towards the club house. As soon as he opened the door he gasped at the sight. Lying on the floor beside Wakka was Tidus, and standing next to Tidus was his heartless. "You! What did you do?" Riku yelled, demanding an answer. The heartless laughed and began bouncing around as a shining heart appeared in it's hands. "That belongs to Tidus!"

Riku lunged towards the heartless but he was too late. The heartless had already devoured the poor heart and was growing to the size of a computer backpack. It looked up at Riku and smiled. It's mouth was full of white teeth, and it's eyes were full of evil. "Mine mine mine!" it laughed as it faded into the shadows.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku left the club house and found Sora and Leon standing with the two girls. "Hey guys! Tidus and Wakka are just sleeping," he told them acting as if nothing had happened.

Suddenly Riku felt himself being picked up. "RIKU!!!" a familiar voice laughed. Riku turned his head and found Sephiroth hugging him tightly. "I was worried about you and my best friend!" he giggled as he squeezed Riku harder.

"Great...just...great..."Riku muttered between breaths.

"I love you Riku!" Sora screamed as he also glomped onto Riku.

"At least it isn't me," Leon snickered and turned away.

"On the fifth day of Christmas my best friend gave to me," Riku began to sing. "Five stolen hearts, four hours wasted, three crazy body guards, two fallen angels, and a heartless in a pear tree."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, there's chapter five. I got some ideas for presents 7 and 8...but I still need 9 and 10. If you've got any ideas lemme know. Okay, R&R please!!!


	8. Double Days

heh...I used the bazooka idea. Though, I don't think it's exactly what you had in mind....Eheheheh....Anyways, please enjoy!

-----------------

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. Thus is why it is called a FANFIC

-----------------Key------

( ) --- random things

_Italic ---_ Thought

**bold --- **flash back, other things

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER SIX: DOUBLE DAYS

The next day Sora was sitting in his bedroom with Kairi. "So what's this again?" Sora asked her as he stared at the long tube weapon.

Kairi blushed. "It's a bazooka," she replied.

"Oh? What does it do?" Sora asked as he picked it up. Just as Kairi was about to show Sora how it worked, the bedroom door slammed open and Riku ran in.

"Hey Sora!" he screamed, not noticing the dangerous weapon in his friends hands.

"Riku?" Sora called out and spun around. In the process of spinning he accidentally set the bazooka off. BANG!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku and Sora were walking down the street towards their boats. Riku was angry and Sora was pouting.

"Riku! I didn't mean too!" Sora cried, trying to get Riku to forgive him.

"Yeah, she'll never let me hear the end of it!" Riku barked.

"At least it wasn't loaded..."

"Yes it was. Maybe not something dangerous, but enough to make Kairi go into a rage."

"I guess you're right. She destroyed my room."

They stopped at the boats and looked at their island in the distance. "Hey Sora," Riku said. "Wanna swim all the way? We could use the exercise."

Sora grinned and jumped into the water. Riku soon followed and the two of them were racing towards the island as fast as they could. As soon as they reached the island they were to tired to walk on shore and ended up collapsing in the shallow water. "I won," Sora gasped happily.

Riku managed to roll over on his back and looked at Sora. "Is that so?" he laughed and splashed some water in his friends face. Riku looked up at the sky and noticed some clouds forming in the far distance. "Looks like a storm will be coming in a few days," he mumbled as he shielded his eyes from the bright sun. Sora looked at the cloud formation and nodded.

"I've got an idea!" he said and he sat up. Riku turned his head just enough that he could see Sora in the corner of his eye. Sora smiled and he continued to stare at the clouds. "Why don't we draw pictures to show how big and close the clouds get each day? Then when the storm comes, we can compare pictures."

"You're bored aren't you? That's kid stuff Sora," Riku laughed.

"You're fifteen, so you're still young."

"Not as young as you little fourteen year old!" Riku teased as he sat up. Sora laughed and they began to slash water at each other. "If you want to draw pictures with me, I guess it's all right."

"That reminds me! I'll go get your presents!" Sora yelled as he jumped up and disappeared into some bushes. When he came out he was holding rapped gift. "Here open it," he said as he handed the heavy package to his friend. Riku began unwrapping it and found a box. He opened the box and pulled out a red Keyblade.

"What's this?" Riku asked as he pulled out another one, only this time it was orange. The Keyblade looked exactly like the kingdom key, of course, the characters don't know what that is yet.

"They're key swords or something. They're all shaped the same and there's one for each color of the rainbow. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple..."

"I know my colors Sora. I passed Kindergarten," Riku laughed. Riku stood up and began to swing the blue and red Keyblade's around. "These are really cool. Thanks."

"No problem," Sora answered shyly. He was happy that Riku liked the gifts and knew they wouldn't cause trouble for him. Boy was he ever wrong. Riku packed up the weapons and then looked at the docks.

"Err...we didn't bring our boats," he groaned.

"No need to worry!" a female voice giggled. Riku turned around and found Aerith and Cloud grinning at them. "I thought you may need a ride. You can come with us," she offered. For once Riku was glad he had the retarded presents, they were helping him out.

"That'd be great," he replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they reached Riku's house Sora ran off to his own house, leaving Riku alone with his toys. As soon as he entered his room through the window, Sephiroth tackled him and stole the box. "A present!" he sung as he tore it open and began handing the multi colored weapons around. "Lets have a big battle!"

"Give those back!" Riku yelled as he tried to take the yellow Keyblade from Sephiroth. Sephiroth pushed him to the floor and handed him the green Keyblade. "What?"

"Everyone has one now. Let the battle begin! Winner takes all!" Sephiroth laughed as he tried to hit Yuffie. There it was, the big problem for Riku. He'd been stuck fighting Aerith and soon defeated her. He grabbed her weapon and turned to Sephiroth.

"Your turn!" he shouted as he attacked Sephiroth.

**Three hours later...**

Sephiroth had been quite hard to beat, but after he did he fought everyone else and took their weapons as well. He finally won them all and had them shoved back into their box. "Don't ever touch my things again!" he yelled, directing his anger towards Sephiroth.

"You're no fun!" Sephiroth complained.

Riku pushed the box under his bed and sat down on the floor. "On the six day of Christmas my best friend gave to me," he began to sing. "Six magic Keyblades, five stolen hearts, four hours wasted, three crazy body guards, and a heartless in a pear tree."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Riku:** "Look! She's adding an extra day to the story!"

**Sephiroth:** "Yay! I'll have more time with you!"

**Riku:** "Ack! That's right!"

**Sephiroth:** "You know, I was reading the first few chapters and Sora gave you a heartless in a peach tree. You always call it a pear tree when you sing."

**Riku:** "Just shut up...."

**Sephiroth:** "You must be really stupid then!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Riku woke up on the floor. He had fallen asleep after all the fights he had with the present. "You guys are gonna give me a gray head," he mumbled as he watched both Yuffie and Sephiroth fighting over one of his shirts.

Sephiroth looked at Riku and smiled. "Does silver count?" he teased. Riku ignored the comment and looked out his window at the cloud formation. It had grown bigger and was a bit closer. He grabbed a nearby piece of paper and pencil and began sketching away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora was sitting in the secret place watching Ansem intently as he looked through his black book. "All right Sora," Ansem mumbled as he closed the book. "I don't have any present ideas until days eleven and twelve. You're free to come up with your own until then." Ansem grabbed his book and began heading towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked as he began digging through the black bag hanging on the wall.

"I've got some things to take care of. I'll be back in three days."

"Okay!" Sora answered and didn't watch Ansem disappear through the wall. Sora stood up and yawned. "What should I get Riku today?" he asked himself. "Wait...I know!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku was now fighting with Yuffie and Sephiroth, they wouldn't leave his clothes alone and it was getting on his nerves. "Stay out of my closet!" he screamed.

Leon covered his ears and glared at the three bickering people. "You're too loud!" he snapped.

"Shut up you!" Cloud screamed at Leon. Leon turned to Cloud and punched him in the face. "Why you little!" Leon and Cloud began exchanging punches and Riku was now on top of Yuffie trying to grab back his shirt. Sephiroth had ran over to Aerith and tried to stab her with his sword.

"Leave Aerith alone!" Leon screamed. Both Leon and Cloud tackled Sephiroth and began punching him.

"ENOUGH!" Aerith screamed. Everyone stopped fighting. "Someone's at the door."

Riku snatched his shirt from Yuffie and threw it into his closet. "Yes?" he asked as he opened his bedroom door.

"Hiya!" Sora laughed he was holding a bag full of hot-dogs. As soon as everyone realized what he had they all mobbed to the door to get some food. "Now everyone. These are for Riku. It's his present for today," Sora told everyone as he entered the room. "Riku gets to hand them out if he wants."

Riku grabbed the bag from Sora and sat down on the ground grinning at everyone. "Hear that? MINE," he laughed as he pulled on out and took a bite. "You can have one Sora."

"Thanks!" Sora laughed as he took one and began to eat it.

Riku watched everyone stare at him sadly. "We haven't eaten in sooooo long," Yuffie moaned.

"You don't need to eat," Sora laughed.

"But we really wonder how it tastes," Sephiroth added.

"Very good," Riku answered.

"It smells nice," Cloud mumbled.

"It tastes even better," Sora giggled.

"It'll make you fat," Leon groaned.

"The more the fatter," Riku snickered.

"It'll make a mess," Aerith told them.

"Then it means it's real juicy," both Sora and Riku laughed.

"I can't take it!" Sephiroth screamed and grabbed a hot-dog out of the back. He stopped when he realized Riku wasn't screaming at him.

"If you really want one," Riku began. "I suppose I'll let you eat one." Riku was suddenly smothered with hugs and kisses and everyone grabbed a hot-dog and began eating happy. The room was filled with positive energy, and everyone was having a good time together. "On the seventh day of Christmas my best friend have to me," Riku sang and everyone joined in with the song. "Seven jumbo hot-dogs, six magic Keyblades, five stolen hearts, four hours wasted, three crazy body guards, two fallen angels, and a heartless in a pear tree!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ansem was sitting on a rock near a strange looking tower. "So this is where you hide?" he asked a dark shadow. The shadow came out and was none other than Riku's heartless. "You're to lay low until needed," Ansem told it. The heartless danced around and laughed.

"Lay low!" it giggled.

Ansem smiled evilly. "You can already talk," he snickered. "But you're talking isn't needed. It's that boy Riku who will be talking." The heartless looked up at Ansem and then disappeared into the shadows. "My little puppets. I'll make sure we never have to deal with the Keyblade masters."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Look at that! I had two days in one! Wow! think...Okay, R&R!!!


	9. Smells Like Love

Here is the late Christmas present. I actually posted them on X-mas...but there were a few problems so I took em off. Now your present includes 3 chapters! Maybe more, lets see how much I feel like writing. Anyways, this idea was my brothers so I hope you all like this chapter.

-----------------

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. Thus is why it is called a FANFIC

-----------------Key------

( ) --- random things

_Italic ---_ Thought

**bold --- **flash back, other things

----------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER SEVEN: SMELLS LIKE LOVE

The next day Sora sat in the secret place for a long time. He wasn't sure what to give Riku now that Ansem had left. "I have to come up with good ideas all by myself...for a whole bunch of days!" Sora exclaimed as he kicked the cave wall. Suddenly a jar fell out of nowhere and hit Sora on the head. "That hurt," he grumbled as he picked it up. When he saw what was in the jar his eyes widened. "These will do just fine!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku woke up to an empty room. There wasn't a Leon against the wall, no Yuffie in his closet with Sephiroth, no Aerith cleaning, and no Cloud drooling over Aerith. "Where did those rats go?" Riku asked himself as he slid out of bed. Before his feet touched the ground, he felt two warm hands touching his feet. When he looked down he was wearing slippers. He began to walk towards the closet when something dashed by him and threw a robe on his back. He tired to ignore the strange events and went to open the closet door.

"SURPRISE!"

Riku fell on the floor in confusion and scrambled back to his bed and under his covers. "What are you people DOING in there?" he cried as he stared at them through a hole in his sheet.

Yuffie bounced out and pulled off his covers. "Don't hide from us!" she giggled.

"It was you who hid from me!" Riku barked.

"Now Riku. We just wanted to do something nice for you. Can't you accept it?" Leon asked as he climbed over Sephiroth who was clinging to Cloud who was drooling over Aerith. Once he got out of the closet he slammed the door behind him.

"Leon! Save me!" Cloud pleaded, almost crying.

"Oh I love you Cloud!" Sephiroth laughed happily. You could hear the two fighting in the closet with Aerith, who really felt like cleaning it out.

Riku glared at Yuffie as she shoved a cup of tea in his face. "Drink drink!" she sung as she began to force it to his mouth.

"No!" Riku shouted. As soon as he opened his mouth he got a bunch of tea in his face.

"Now Riku! Be a good little boy and drink up!"

"I'm not little! I'm just a year younger than you!"

"Then I'll call you little. Drink it dangit!" Leon ordered as he marched over to the two and began forcing Riku's mouth open.

"I hate you!" Riku screamed, almost choking on the liquid.

"Well, you should have worked with us," Yuffie argued. "Leon, you're next."

"What?" Leon screamed and began to back away. "Why? It's his Christmas present!"

"And we all need to be strong now don't we?"

"Yuffie!"

"Gotcha!" Yuffie shouted as she jumped Leon. The two began wrestling on the floor and then suddenly rolled under the bed. Riku watched them disappear and then wiped the tea from his face with his sheet.

"I think I'll leave now!" he announced as he left through the window.

Riku wasn't even half way down the street when he heard his name being called. "Hey Sora wait up!" Cloud called as he chased after him.

"What do you want?" Riku asked coldly.

"Listen, we've all got a present for you. Won't you come back and accept it?"

Riku thought for a moment. It he said yes, then he might never see Sora. If he said no, then he would be attacked when he returned home. "Fine. make it quick though," he mumbled. He followed Cloud back to the house and into his room. "What's this gift?" he asked with a smile.

Sephiroth jumped out of the closet with Yuffie and covered Riku's eyes. "You can't see what we are doing. Trust us!" Yuffie giggled. Riku felt uneasy about it all, but decided to go along with it. Suddenly he felt something grab hold of his arm. Despite the urge to push them away and pull it off, he held still and hoped for the best. When the two presents let go off his eyes he was amazed at what he saw. Standing in front of him was a strange looking robot, and on his arm the controller. The robot resembled a dragon, and had long wings that shimmered in the light. It was mostly blue and white with a bit of red on it's chest. It's tail was long and slim and at the tip had a huge star.

"What is it?" Riku asked in awe.

Yuffie grinned at him and patted the robot on the head. "It's a Drago 45363 Red Horse 5425257 Flight Machine. Sephy and Cloud built it!" she answered.

"All by ourselves!" Sephy added proudly.

"I cleaned it!" Aerith screamed as she darted across the room to make Riku's bed.

"Why don't you try it out?" Cloud asked as he picked the teen up and placed him on the robots back.

"I think I will!" Riku replied and the flipped a green switch. The dragon began floating and before he near it he was outside in the sky.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora was running around the island waiting for Riku when a giant shadow passed over him. When he looked up he found a metal dragon and his friend Riku. "Hey!" he shouted to the boy and object.

Riku looked down and smiled at Sora. He pushed a few buttons on the controller and then landed smoothly in the dirt beside Sora. "Hi!" he greeted as he jumped off the dragons back.

Sora walked over to the dragon and began to pet it. "Aren't you a good boy?" he said to the robot and began rubbing his cheek against it's face.

"It's not real," Riku told his friend as he made a face.

"Oh. I've got your present!" Sora laughed as he spun around to Riku. "You want them?"

"Sure."

"Good. Walk over to the water."

Riku did as he was told and stood in the shallow water. "Now what?' he asked.

"Jump up and down."

Riku began to jump around when he felt a hand grab his shoe he let out a shriek. "Holy crap!" he screamed as he began running towards his metal dragon. Zombies began popping out of the ground and mumbling Riku's name. Eight of them to be exact, eight smelly, rotting, zombies. Riku grabbed Sora by the shirt and the two jumped onto the robot. Just as the zombies reached them, the robot flew up in the air and hover over the ground. High enough the zombies couldn't reach them, but low enough they weren't ready to fly.

"Aren't they awesome?" Sora asked as he waved at the deadly gifts.

"If they're in Resident Evil!" Riku shouted. "Lets find a way to get rid of them. We've got forever, they can't reach us." As soon as Riku finished the sentence the zombies began sprouting wings and starting to fly. "Oh my goddess!" Riku began pounding on the controller and then suddenly the robot dragon took off at full speed. Once they were a few miles away from the island, they realized the were somewhere in the middle of the ocean. "Looks like we're safe," Riku laughed.

"I don't think so," Sora laughed back. Riku noticed a black spot flying behind them. It was getting bigger...and bigger.....and bigger....until the zombies came into view. Riku pushed the go button, but to his luck the robot had run out of gas. Instead of flying it dropped into the sea, the good thing was it floated. The zombies saw the two boys weren't flying anymore and all dropped into the sea as well. Just as they were about to board the dragon someone knocked them off into the water again.

"Hiya boys! Need help?" Cloud asked. He readied his sword and began slashing at the zombies. Sephiroth landed beside Riku and stared at him for a moment.

"It a zombie in disguise!" Sephiroth screamed as he picked up Riku and threw him into the water with the zombies. Within seconds Riku was covered in the smelly presents, but to his surprise they weren't trying to eat him. No, it was worse. They were kissing him!

"Stop that!" he shouted and began to struggle. The zombies all grabbed his arms and continued giving him their love.

Cloud put his sword away and began to laugh with Sora. "Hey Riku! Looks like they're all girls!" Sora giggled.

"Oh my goodness! Riku you must tell me your secrets! How are you so popular with the ladies?" Sephiroth asked, he was serious.

"The DEAD gorgeous ladies!" Cloud laughed and fell into the water, he was laughing so hard.

"SORA!" Riku screamed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ansem continued sitting on the rock near the strange tower. This time he was holding a bunch of cards and performing magic tricks for Riku's heartless. "Hahah! Wasn't that a great trick?" he asked as he made all the cards disappear. The heartless glared and him and then grabbed the cards from him. It pulled out the 2 of hearts and then proceeded to tearing the hearts from the card. "That's not going to work," Ansem told it. The heartless ignored him and then pulled 2 shining hearts, that immediately disappeared, from the card. "Oh, so it does," Ansem replied in wonder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku sat on his bed drying his hair and glaring at Sephiroth. "Traitor," he mumbled to himself. He looked out the window and stared at the moon. "On the eighth day of Christmas my best friend gave to me," he sang. "Eight rotting zombies, seven jumbo hot-dogs, six magic Keyblades, five stolen hearts, four hours wasted, three crazy body guards, two fallen angels, and a heartless in a pear tree."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you enjoy? I sure hope so! BTW, I've gotten all the ideas for 9 and 10. Thanks for your help, but I could only take two. On to the next chapter of your present! Don't forget to R&R!!!


	10. Red Dinner

Look another chapter! Weee! Alright, please enjoy!

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Riku Shirumoni- **_I used your red roses idea. Thanks a lot!_

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

-----------------

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. Thus is why it is called a FANFIC

-----------------Key------

( ) --- random things

_Italic ---_ Thought

**bold --- **flash back, other things

----------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER EIGHT: RED DINNER

It was early when Riku was woken up by wet smelly kisses from his harem of zombies. "I'll get up!" he moaned as he rolled out of bed to escape their sticky lips. When he opened his eyes he watched Leon push the zombies out of the room and then lock the window.

"Good morning lover," an eerie voice said to Riku and then rolled out from under the bed. "Boy!" laughed Yuffie. Riku caught his breath, for a second he thought the zombies could talk.

"Yuffie leave me alone," he ordered as he got up of the floor.

"Awwww....Is little Riku sick?" she asked and felt his forehead. "Oh no! He's burning up! We need to get him some help! Aerith! Aerith! Aerith!" Yuffie began chanting and running around in circles.

Aerith came running out of the closet with a wet rag and placed it on Riku's head. "Hold it there," she told him and began pushing him towards his bed. "Riku dear, where is your mother?"

Riku yawned and thought for a moment. "With Sora's mom. They just went out of town for the holidays," Riku answered.

Aerith shook her head. "Why aren't you guys with them?" she asked.

"We didn't want to go to Lala Land."

"Then I'll have to take your mothers place."

Riku felt himself being picked up by two strong arms. "What?" he asked, he was exhausted and couldn't think straight.

"It's just me," Cloud answered and set him in bed. "All that swimming has caught up with you. I'm no doctor, but you should get some rest."

"Oh Cloud! You're so smart! I didn't realize how charming you were with children!" Aerith giggled as she hugged Cloud.

"Of course Aerith. I just love those little tigers. I'm hurt that you'd think I was so cold," he snickered.

"Get off my baby!" Sephiroth ordered as he pushed Aerith into the wall and glomped Cloud. "You're safe! I'll protect you from that devil!"

"Shoot me already," Riku moaned as he rolled over in his bed.

Sephiroth grinned and then pulled out a small gun. "All right!" he laughed.

"Seph don't!" everyone screamed. CLICK.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora was running down the street with an arm full of red roses. He'd heard that his best friend was sick and wanted to get him something safe. "Roses will make Riku real happy!" he chuckled to himself as he approached Riku's house.

"Who are those for?" a voice asked. Kairi jumped down from a tree and blocked his way. "Are they for me?"

"Hahah, of course not. Riku is sick. I need to give him a safe present," Sora laughed.

"Riku...Riku...Riku...I hate Riku!" Kairi screamed. Suddenly she was jumped by seven of Riku's zombies and dragged away. The eighth zombie took Sora by the arm and led him to Riku's house. Sora and the zombie ran into the house, followed by the other seven zombies, and ran up to Riku's room.

"Riku!" Sora exclaimed when he saw a huge bump of his friends head. "What happened?"

"Seph shot him with a rubber bullet," Yuffie answered.

Sora and the zombies rushed over to Riku's side and began to poke him. "Are you alive Riku? Riku! Speak to me Riku! Riku!" Sora screamed frantically.

"Shut up," Riku moaned and turned his head towards Sora.

"You're alive!" Sora laughed as he hugged the sick boy. "I brought you you're present. Nine red roses! I hope you like them."

Riku took the roses from Sora and smelt them. They smelt nice compared to the zombies. "Thanks Sora," Riku said with a smile.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ansem sat with the heartless now in his lap. They wee both singing random Christmas songs and rocking back in forth. "I am your Christmas tree! You know that I'm so pretty!" Ansem sung.

"Pretty! Pretty pretty pretty!" the heartless sang.

"You know what?" Ansem said to the heartless. He took a moment to take a sip of his sake. "This is a great way to spend my time waiting for the last presents to finish being made," he muttered before taking another drink. This time it was a gulp instead of a small sip.

The heartless stood up and looked around. "Bye bye bye!" it laughed and then left Ansem singing to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as Riku was about to hand the roses to Aerith so she could put them away, his heartless appeared and stole them. "Mine!" it roared and ran into the closet.

"No! They belong to Riku!" Aerith screamed as she followed the heartless into the closet and a war began.

Leon shut the closet door and smiled. "Heartless are strongest in the dark," he snickered.

"You jerk!" Cloud exclaimed and knocked Leon to the floor. "Sephiroth! Save Aerith!"

Sephiroth grinned at Cloud and sat down beside Riku. "I need to take care of Riku," he told him.

"You mean jerk!" Cloud screamed as Leon kicked him off.

"I'll do what I want fool!" Leon barked back.

"No more!" Yuffie shouted at the two. They ignored her and continued exchanging names. "Fine then..." Yuffie's boomerang appeared in her hands and she threw it at the two guys. It barely missed Cloud's spike and Leon's nose. "I SAID STOP!"

"Shut up!" Riku snapped and threw a pillow at Yuffie. Sephiroth guarded Riku from any sneak attacks Yuffie might try to pull on him. "Just let me sleep," Riku begged.

Aerith crawled out of the closet with the heartless on her head. The zombies all swarmed her and grabbed the heartless. "Help help!" the heartless cried as the female zombies pulled on it's arms.

"Nope," Aerith laughed and grabbed the last rose that the heartless hadn't eaten from it's claws. The heartless gave Aerith a look that could kill and then disappeared into thin air. Aerith didn't seem to mind the fact she'd just gotten a death gaze from the deadly creature and handed Riku the last rose. "There you are," she laughed.

Riku looked at all his friends in his room and smiled. "On the ninth day of Christmas my best friend gave to me," he began sing. "Nine red roses, eight rotting zombies, seven jumbo hot-dogs, six magic Keyblades, five stolen hearts, four hours wasted, three crazy body guards, two fallen angels, and a heartless in a pear tree." When he finished he closed his eyes and rolled over. "I'll be okay tomorrow. You guys don't have to worry," he told them before falling asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ansem was still sitting on the rock when the heartless returned. "Where were you?" he asked it. He didn't expect an answer and he didn't get one either. The heartless only glared at a rock and then headed towards the tall black tower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked that chapter! On to the last of your X-mas present! Remember to R&R!!! The next one will be posted a little later today...


	11. A gift for Sora

Here it is! Like I promised! Sorry it's a bit late...The family had a movie night... teehee! Enjoy the present!

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**DF- **_I went and used the idea for the moogles, Thankies!!!_

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

-----------------

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. Thus is why it is called a FANFIC

-----------------Key------

( ) --- random things

_Italic ---_ Thought

**bold --- **flash back, other things

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER NINE: A GIFT FOR SORA

Riku was searching for something when Sephiroth found him. "What are you doing?" Sephiroth asked as he watched Riku intently.

"I'm looking for something," Riku answered hastily.

"I can see that. Whatcha looking for?"

"The present for Sora."

"...What was it?"

"A box."

"Full of cookies?"

"Yeah, did you find it?"

"Uhmmmm......"

"SEPHIROTH!!!" Riku shouted. His face was blood red and there was steam coming off of it. "I can't believe this! Now I've got to go find him something else!"

"They were just cookies," Leon answered as he entered the room carrying a plate full of the cookies for Sora. "Just plain old sugar cookies with little stars and purple frosting."

Riku dropped to his knees and began swaying back and forth. "I can't believe this...They weren't just cookies! Those were really special!"

"What made them so great?" Yuffie asked. She jumped out of the closet with a cookie in her hands.

Riku glared at her and went back to shaking his head. "They were not just...They were his favorite kind. They stopped selling them last week. Now what do I get him?"

Aerith sat down beside him and patted his back. "You could always go to the mall. We could all go with you and help you pick something out."

Riku looked up at all the faces before him. The two angels, the body guards, and the zombies. He had grown fond of them these few days, though he'd never admit it. It was obvious they all liked him too, but did he really want to go shopping with them? "All right you guys, we can all go. I'll need some money though," replied smiling softly, wondering if he was doing the right thing. He was always being so darn nice and he hated it.

Cloud snickered and waved his hand at Riku. "We can take care of the money," he replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora was running throughout the secret place gathering little pieces of junk to make a summoning star, much like the one he used to summon Cloud and Sephiroth. "I know just what Riku needs! Something to entertain him!" he laughed as he began to draw the star on the floor. Once he was finished drawing the star he began placing the items about. He really had no clue what he was summoning, but figured it was worth a shot trying to call something. "I sure hope this works," he said to himself as he set the last piece in place. The star was covered in marbles and had ten large red balls in the center. It began to glow pink and then suddenly the red balls turned into little bears! No, they weren't bears! Sora recognized them to be 10 moogles! "This is great!" he laughed. The moogles all looked at him with clueless expressions. "Hey you guys!" Sora yelled to them. "Why don't you entertain me?"

The moogles turned to him and made squeaking sounds. "Okay!" they all answered. "What do you want us to do?"

Sora thought for a moment. Weren't the moogles supposed to come with a special entertainment trait? At least the ones he summoned should. "Do what you do best," he told them.

All the moogles began to giggle. "Before we can do that. You've gotta guess what it is to activate our special ability!" they replied.

"Okay..." Sora thought about it for a long time. "You sing?"

"No."

"Cook?"

"No."

"Swim? Run? Tell jokes? Play music?

"No, no, no, close."

"Oh..then...do you..."

"Don't finish! We know exactly what you are about to say! Yes we do! Let us perform for you," the moogles said happily. They all talked at the same time, it was rather odd. They all got into a circle and began their special trait....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku and the 13 presents left his house and were just about to head for the mall when they were stopped by Sora. He was followed by 10 moogles all walking in a row behind him, dancing happily as they walked. "Hi Riku! Here's your present!" Sora laughed as he directed all the moogles to their new master.

"Oh no! Not more alive things!" Riku cried in agony.

"Heheh!" Sephiroth laughed. "I've got more friends!" He picked up as many of them as he could and hugged them tight.

"Riku where are you going?" Sora asked Riku, noticing he had the entire bunch with him.

Riku scratched his head and looked at his odd party. "Uhhh...to the mall," he answered.

"Can I come?"

"It's be better if you didn't. These guys are gonna be enough of a pain."

"Oh, well....Have fun!" Sora laughed as he ran off to his own house.

"Yeah, fun," Riku mumbled to himself and began walking. _How can Sora be so unselfish. He keeps giving me things, even if they do suck...But he still does this for me, without asking anything in return. Ah, that's our little Sora. I'll have to get him something nice. I'll worry about saving Tidus and Wakka later. Not much I can do until Christmas is over._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Riku reached the mall, everyone left him immediately. In a way he was glad, but he was also worried about how much trouble they would cause. "Don't get in trouble!" he yelled to the mob.

"We won't!" they all answered as they disappeared to random corners of the store. Riku sighed and began his search for a present. He stopped by a booth selling wooden swords. There was a nice plastic one and Riku thought about buying it. "Nah, it'd only break against my wooden one," he muttered to himself and continued his search. The store was big and everything was on sale. There were Christmas decorations in every corner and a Santa on every turn. He passed by a bunch of animals, but Sora couldn't even take care of himself let alone a pet.

"Hello sir! Would you like to buy a bottle of shampoo?" a person asked as they jumped out in front of Riku. Riku smiled and pushed them out of his way. "No thanks," he told them as he rushed past.

While running about he stopped by a jewelry store. "Looks interesting," he mumbled as he entered the store. It was full with random rings and necklaces, of every color and size. He stopped in front of a case and smiled at it. "Now that's for Sora," he chuckled as he went up to the sales clerk. "Hello, I'd like to buy the item in case 4."

"Ah yes, that's a nice buy. That'll be thirty dollars including tax," the clerk woman told him as she went over to the case and pulled out the object.

Riku pulled out some money, he had been given the money by everyone. They each threw in ten dollars each, leaving him with fifty. When the lady came back she put his merchandise in a bag and took the money from him. "Have a nice day!" she called as he left the small store.

"Since I'm here I should get presents for everyone..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ansem still sat on the rock near the tower. The heartless hadn't returned and he was getting bored, not to mention he had a horrible hangover. "Bah! Today is the last day and the last present will be done!" he screamed before throwing up in a near by bush.

The heartless appeared beside the puking man and looked at him in disgust. "Very nasty," it said to him and then stared at the tower.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku had bought all the gifts he needed and now he needed to find everyone. He decided to locate Yuffie first. _Where would she be?_ It didn't take long to find her. She was in the furniture store looking at closet designs. He entered the store and tapped her on the shoulder. "It's time to go," he told her.

She spun around and glomped him. "Oh thank you for bringing me!" she giggled. The two were hardly noticed by the other customers.

"Lets go get Aerith."

"Okay!"

The two went in search for Aerith and found her in the cleaning store. Naturally, she was looking at brooms and feather dusters. "Hey Aerith!" Riku yelled. Aerith turned around and walked over to the two.

"I'm ready to go," she told him and then gave him a tight squeeze. "Thanks for taking me!" The two got a few looks from the other customers.

"Lets go get Leon!" Yuffie and Aerith yelled happily.

Thus they found Leon and Cloud in the weapons store. The two guys were picking out deadly weapons they planned to use on each other. "You can't have any," Riku growled as he walked up to them and began to drag them away from the guns.

"Is it time to go?" Cloud asked sadly.

"It appears so," Leon answered for Riku.

"Thanks for bringing us!" the two laughed and both hugged Riku. The three of them got a lot of stares and strange looks from the other customers.

Riku dreaded finding the next person, but he knew he needed to find Sephiroth soon. The expression on Riku's face told everyone exactly what he was thinking. The two girls grabbed him by the arms and began leading him somewhere. "Where are you taking me?" he asked them.

"Two our dear Sephy!" they answered.

Riku frowned when he saw where they stopped. "Your KIDDING me," he groaned while reading the sign that read Victoria's Secret. "What is he doing in THERE?"

"Probably in the middle of making some evil plan to kill off Aerith," Leon answered casually, as if there were no problem.

"I don't wanna go in there!" Riku yelled as he looked at the others.

"We aren't," they laughed as they pushed him inside. Riku groaned as he looked around for Sephiroth. There he was, standing in front of the bras.

"Hey Sephy," he said in a whisper, hoping nobody would notice him.

Sephiroth turned around and giggled loudly. "Riku!" he screamed as loud as he could. Riku wanted to fade into the carpet.

"It's time to go."

"Okay!" Sephiroth laughed. "I love you so much Riku dear! Thanks for bringing me here!" Sephiroth screamed again and then glomped Riku as began shaking him around and planting kisses on his head. The entire store stopped and stared at the two.

"Ugh! Get off!" Riku yelled, he had never been so embarrassed in his life.

"Oh I understand, you want to wait until we get home!"

"Ack!"

After that Riku went to find the moogles and zombies. They were in the food area putting on a show for all to watch, and of course they wouldn't leave until their concert was over. Riku sighed as he and the five presents sat down to watch the moogles dance and the zombies sing in a way nobody could understand them.

"Get Riku!" one of the moogles said after noticing he was watching. All the zombies looked at him and grinned. That's when Riku ran as fast as he could to the bathroom. Hah! They couldn't reach him in there.

"Help!" he cried as the zombies grabbed his legs. He hadn't even reached his destination half way before they caught him. Ultimately they dragged him on stage and the moogles tied him to a chair. The crowd didn't respond to the teens cries because they thought it was all part of the show, so poor Riku was trapped. The moogles began dancing around him in circles and waving their arms. One of them picked up a bag of popcorn and began throwing pieces in the air. Little did anyone know that while they were all having fun, Riku was untying himself. Within minutes he escaped and ran out of the mall in a flash. He didn't get far though, the moogles and zombies were already on his tail and he couldn't seem to shake them off. "Leave me alone!" he ordered, not daring to stop.

"Hey wait up!" Leon yelled to him. His five presents were also running with the zombies and moogles. Riku stopped running when he reached his house. He was then tackled by the zombies and moogles who all kissed and loved on him. Once they were done with that, they dragged him in his house and to his room where they all wanted to wash the popcorn out of his hair.

"No! Stay away!" Riku screamed as the zombies held him down and the moogles began washing his hair with lotion. "My hair!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ansem had finally recovered from his hangover in time to receive the last gift for Riku from a tall woman dressed in black. "Thank you Malficent. This should work quite well. Tell me why did it take so long to make?" Ansem asked the evil witch.

"That is a very strong power. It will get the job done more than once. Even one of the twelve will be enough power," Malficent told him as she headed towards the black tower.

"How's Heartless Tower these days?" he asked as he put the gift in his cloak. The black clothed woman looked back at him with a sneer.

"Quite well considering they're missing the one who created them. That boy Riku, is there any chance of not killing him? He'd make a great minion for myself."

"When I'm done with him, maybe."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku sat on his bed trying to pull out the chunks of clay from his hair. Apparently the moogles had created some kinda of potion that was supposed to cure his hair but only filled it with clay. Lucky for Riku it wasn't permanent. "On the tenth day of Christmas my best friend gave to me," he sung as he pulled an orange peel from his head. "Ten dancing moogles, nine red roses, eight rotting zombies, seven jumbo hot-dogs, six magic Keyblades, five stolen hearts, four hours wasted, three crazy body guards, two fallen angels, and a heartless in a pear tree."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope everyone enjoyed it! There's only about seven more chapters to go! Maybe I'll add in a side story if you guys want. I've got plenty of ideas. All right R&R and then get loves! XD

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDD..........

For your pleasure, a lovely Christmas song I made up last year with Sephiroth and the Red Nosed Reindeer. It doesn't make much sense, but here it is!

_**SEPHY THE BLACK EYED ANGEL**_

_Sephy the blacked eyed angel, had a very spiffy pose!_

_And if you ever saw it, you would even say it blows!_

_All of the other angels, couldn't sing his funny songs._

_They never let poor Sephy, run around in a pink thong._

_Then one happy rainy day, Hojo came to say, BWHAHAHAH!_

_"Sephy with your eyes so black, won't you slay my giant rat?"_

_Then all the angels loved him, as they shouted out in pain!_

_Sephy the black eyed angel, he'll go down in history!_

_Like Zelgadis!_

Yay! All right, Merry Christmas everyone! Or...er.....late X-mas!


	12. Troupe of Disater

Alright, another chapter! Enjoy!

-----------------

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. Thus is why it is called a FANFIC

-----------------Key------

( ) --- random things

_Italic ---_ Thought

**bold --- **flash back, other things

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER TEN: TROUPE OF DISASTER

Ansem arrived at the secret place earlier than he'd expected and was surprised to find Sora waiting for him. The cave looked the same as it had when he left, no scratches on the wall from monsters Sora could have released, no demons sitting around, nothing to ruin his plans. Sora was sitting in the corner with a piece of paper and pencil trying to draw the cloud formation he'd forgotten to draw. He didn't think Riku was even doing it, but it didn't matter. He wanted to finish and have something interesting to talk about. When he'd been walking around the island that morning, he saw the clouds were huge and it looked like they contained a thunderstorm. That was something Destiny Island didn't need.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" Ansem asked as he set a paper star on the ground beside Sora.

Sora looked up from his picture and smiled. "Oh, hi Ansem. I was waiting for you! I just barely made it without your advice. But I think I did good!" Sora answered.

"I hope so. Here is the present for today. I'm sure Riku will love them."

"Oh yeah! They'll go great with his moogles and zombies."

"...Moogles?...Zombies?"

"Yeah! I thought he needed some fun!"

"......Poor Riku...."

"Did you say something?"

"It was nothing important. Take those to Riku now!"

"Okay!" Sora laughed as he shot up from his set on the floor and grabbed the paper star. "See you later!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku had just woken up when Sora came knocking on his door. _Why has he been coming to my house to give me gifts?_ He watched the door as Aerith opened it and Sora bounced in. "Hiya Riku!" he giggled, while swinging his arms back and forth.

"Hey Sora," Riku answered.

"Tomorrow is Christmas day!" Sora laughed.

"I'm well aware of that."

"Okay. Then here is your present today."

"Gee, you don't waste any time in giving me presents," Riku snickered as he took the paper star from Sora. "There's only one."

"Nope."

Riku watched the star begin to glow and then eleven ninjas jumped in the room through his window.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" they all laughed.

"They...are...ninjas," Riku mumbled to himself as handed the paper star to Aerith. Before Aerith could grab it, Sephiroth rolled out from under the bed and snatched it out of Riku's hands.

"A star!" Sephiroth screamed and then began eating it. Riku sighed and closed his eyes.

"Dude, that's paper!" Leon screamed as he ran over to Sephiroth and tried to pull the paper out of the angels mouth.

"Let him choke and die!" Cloud ordered. Leon stopped attacking Sephiroth and turned to Cloud.

"You want to fight?" he asked.

"If you want to lose!" Cloud replied and then the two began their usual sword fighting and name calling. "Jerk!"

"Stupid!"

"Loser!"

"Player!"

"Moron!"

"Butt head!"

"Freak!"

"Wig head!"

"What! These spikes took forever to put up and are real!"

"Plastic wig!"

"Half Japanese!"

"Proud of it!"

"Stupid stupid stupid stupid SEED student!"

"I graduated have you know! You stupid AVALANCHE member!" Leon roared before whacking one of Cloud's spikes. "Oh my goddess! It's attached!"

"Of course it is silly!" Yuffie laughed as she readied her weapon. "Now, you boys stop our you'll both lose something important."

"Not my hair!" The two men screamed and then sat down quietly.

"That's good. You guys play nice," she said before returning to the closet.

Riku opened his eyes and looked up at Sora. "So, you wanna tell me what I can do with these new presents?"

"Sure! Lets go down to Destiny Island!" Sora suggested.

"Good idea!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the two reached Destiny Island Riku was about to kill the ninjas. They wouldn't stop laughing and it was annoying. Sora led the group to the beach where he sat down in the sand. "Here Riku. Sit down." Sora told his silver haired friend. Riku reluctantly sat down beside Sora and waited for instruction. "You can tell them to get you things and they'll do it."

Riku looked at all the ninjas. They were jumping around, slapping each other, throwing things and laughing. "I don't think they can do much of anything. Why don't we battle them?"

Sora stared at Riku. "Stop being scary," he ordered. Riku sighed and fell back onto the sand.

"Hey ninja creeps. Go get me a drink."

"Hehehe," the ninjas laughed. They all looked at Riku and pulled out their long silver swords. "BWHAHAHAH!" they laughed as they all charged at Riku.

"Hey!" Riku screamed as he jumped up and began running from them. "Make them stop!"

Suddenly Sephiroth appeared before Riku and shielded him from the ninja's. "Riku, let me show you my true power!"

Riku stared at Sephiroth in disbelief. "Real power?" he asked. "Wait, why did you come?"

"To help you."

"Oh yeah! You're presents are really cool aren't they Riku?" Sora asked Riku happily. He was still in the same spot he'd been before.

"Just great," Riku answered.

Sephiroth pulled out his sword and pointed it at the ninja's. "Double slash!" he shouted and began chopping at the ninja's. The ninja's were to fast and easy dodged all of his hits. This of course, made Sephiroth very mad. "I have six heath bars! Just because I can't hit you don't mean you can beat me!"

"HARHARHAR!" the ninja's laughed.

"Very well...I will use my strongest attack ever!" Sephiroth laughed. He put his sword away and then approached the ninja's. He carefully slid his hand into his cloak pocket and pulled out a bra! "Take that evil monster demons!" he laughed as he threw the bra in the crowd of them. All the ninja's went to grab it and that's when he whacked each one on the head and make them go pop!

"Where did you get that?" Riku asked Sephiroth as he ran over to the place where the ninja's had been and picked up the red lacy bra.

"I was gonna use it to kill Aerith, but you're more important!" Sephiroth exclaimed happily.

"Ugh...." Riku groaned and threw the bra into the ocean. "This is so messed up." He turned to Sora who had fallen asleep. "On the eleventh day of Christmas my best friend gave to me," he began to sing." Eleven laughing ninja's, ten dancing moogles, nine red roses, eight rotting zombies, seven jumbo hot-dogs, six magic Keyblades, five stolen hearts, four hours wasted, three crazy body guards, two fallen angels, and a heartless in a pear tree."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that chapter wasn't the greatest...Sorry about that. Anyways, the next chapter you get to find out what present it was Ansem was waiting for! Wow, interesting! Please R&R!!!!


	13. AUTHOR NOTE

Alright! Thanks for reading this announcement! I really do apologize for all the random mess ups in the storys. Sometimes when I'm typing I'll type the wrong thing, or when I'm correcting it, I'll mess it up. When I look the stories over I sometimes miss the errors. Okay, no more excuses! I'll do better! Anyways, I'm sorry, I just felt really silly for all those slip-ups.

Anyways, I'm very happy that people read my story and like it. Thank you very much, you probably don't know how happy I am to see reviews every time I set up a new chapter.

**SSSSSSSSSS**

**LiLi-Sama:** _You can have a Seph plush if you want, I guess I'll give one up. Lol, thanks for reading and reveiwing so much! And no, the story isn't over any time soon. It's got six more chapters to go. Maybe more if I add side stories. _

SSSSSSSSSS

Thanks everyone!

---Suggaro


	14. Christmas Day

Ahahah! It's Christmas for the characters! Weee!

**SSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Dear Clueless 97, Kaleena 55, LiLi-Sama, and Riku Shirumoni: **_Thanks for reviewing a whole bunch! I really do appreciate it! And to all my other readers, thank you for reading my story and dealing with my mess ups! At the end of the story I will have an extra surprise for everyone! Enjoy the chapter!_

**SSSSSSSSSSSSS**

-----------------

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. Thus is why it is called a FANFIC

-----------------Key------

( ) --- random things

_Italic ---_ Thought

**bold --- **flash back, other things

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER ELEVEN: CHRISTMAS DAY

"It's Christmas!" Sephiroth screamed and jumped on Riku. Riku was torn from his warm bed to the cold hard floor. "Riku Riku Riku! We've gotta open presents!" Sephiroth giggled.

Poor Riku didn't know what was going on, he was half asleep and still thought he was in his dream. "I don't want to wake up," he mumbled and flopped down onto the floor.

"Riku!" Sephiroth whined and then picked Riku up by the shoulders. "Wake up please!" Sephiroth began shaking Riku violently until Riku finally opened his eyes and brought his fist down on Sephiroth's head.

"Did that hurt?"

"Ouchy! Yeah that hurt!" Sephiroth cried as he grabbed his head and held back his tears.

"Then don't do that to me again! I've got a headache now!" Riku screamed. He became quiet when he felt an ice pack against his forehead.

"I had it ready," Aerith said to him and she leaned over and came into view. "Please don't be angry."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora woke up and once again had camped out in the secret place. "Hey Ansem!" he shouted as he jumped the sleeping Ansem, that was sleeping beside him. Ansem had also stayed in the secret place to prepare the last presents. "Wake up Ansem!"

"What is it Sora?" Ansem asked sleepily.

"It's Christmas!"

"Yeah, well go back to sleep. Riku won't be here for a while."

"Oh...Okay..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Riku was completely awake, everyone sat in a circle on his floor. "What are we doing?" Riku asked the crowd.

"Handing out presents," Yuffie answered as she pulled out a bag from her cloak. "I'm first!"

"Why don't we all just give each other gifts and open them one by one?" Cloud suggested as he began handing out gifts.

"That's a good idea," Riku replied as he leaned over to his closet and pulled out the presents he had for everyone.

**A few minutes later...**

"Why don't we have Aerith go first?" Riku suggested. Everyone groaned and then turned the Aerith and watched her intently as she opened the gifts.

"I got a bar of chocolate from Seph, a coin from Leon, a hand from the zombies, a shirt from Yuffie, a glass heart from Cloud, a CD from the moogles, and a charm from Riku," she announced. Everyone clapped and then turned to Yuffie who began tearing her gifts open.

As it all ended, Cloud had given everyone but Aerith clocks, Riku gave everyone charms, Sephiroth gave everyone deadly chocolate, Aerith gave everyone soap, Leon gave everyone coins, Yuffie gave everyone shirts, the moogles gave everyone CD's, and the zombies kissed everyone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku pushed the zombies away from him and wiped all their kisses off of his face. "Ugh, I've got more presents to give away," he told everyone as he headed towards his door.

"I feel like going," Leon announced and then stood up. "Besides, I need to talk to you Riku."

Riku looked at the serious expression on Leon's face. "All right," he replied.

The two of them left the house in time to be attacked the two girls. "Riku!" Selphie and Kairi cried. "The boys are still missing!"

Riku suddenly found them both in his arms crying. "It's okay," he soothed. "I promise I'll find them soon. Until then, Merry Christmas." Riku handed the two girls tiny heart charms. "These will protect your hearts."

Selphie wiped her eyes and took the charm. "Really?" she asked as she looked up at Riku.

"Yeah!" Riku replied happily.

**"Hey Aerith!" Riku whispered once everyone had gone to bed. "Do you have them?"**

**Aerith sat up and tossed a small bag to Riku. "I blessed them. No matter what happens, no heartless will be able to get it's hands on their hearts."**

**Riku smiled at Aerith and stuck the bag under his pillow. "Thanks a lot."**

"They will?" Kairi asked as she also took the charm from Riku. "It's pretty."

"I give you my word," Riku told them both and he hugged them both tight. "Now, I've gotta go see Sora." He let them go and then ran off towards the boats with Leon.

"What did you need to talk to me aboutm, Leon?" Riku asked as they jumped into a boat and began to sail out towards the ocean.

Leon stared at Destiny Island then looked at Riku. "Listen, I've got your back kid. If something bad happens, I'll help you. I won't abandon you or hurt you. Even if it means I get another scar, I will save you," he told Riku. His eyes were full of worry, Riku had never seen him that serious.

"Uhh...thanks. Is something going to happen to me?" Riku asked as he tried to ignore the strange feeling he had.

"It's just a bad feeling. Look, there's Sora."

Riku looked at the island to find Sora standing on the beach smiling. "There he is," he mumbled to himself.

Once Riku and Leon reached the dock Leon grabbed Riku's arm. "I'm gonna go now. Take care," he told Riku with a smile. "You can get back on Sora's boat, so I'll take this one back." He let go and sat back down in the boat.

"Okay," Riku replied and waved good bye. "Now Sora..." He turned around to see a bag in his face.

"Open it!" Sora ordered.

"Okay," Riku laughed and opened the bag, inside he found twelve bottles filled with a green liquid. "What are these?"

"It's poison!"

"For rats!"

"Oh! Hahah..."

"And here," Sora handed Riku another small gift. Riku unwrapped it and found a small bracelet with a star shaped fruit charm attached. "This is a real present I've had for you all year. Merry Christmas."

"It's awesome Sora, kinda girly...but thanks!" Riku laughed as he put it on his left wrist. "Here's your presents," Riku said as he handed Sora two small boxes.

"Thanks," Sora answered as he opened the first box. Inside he found a golden necklace with a crown charm attached. "Awesome!" he screamed as he put it on. It matched his look perfectly, like it'd been made just for him. He opened the other small box and found a tiny heart charm. "What's this one?"

Riku smiled as he attached it to his friends glove. "That one will protect your heart. I had it specially made," Riku replied.

"Thanks so much!" Sora shouted as he glomped Riku. "I love the presents!"

"And I love mine!"

"Yeah!"

"Merry Christmas Sora," Riku mumbled into Sora's hair. "On the twelfth day of Christmas my best friend gave to me," he began to sing." Twelve bottles of poison, eleven laughing ninja's, ten dancing moogles, nine red roses, eight rotting zombies, seven jumbo hot-dogs, six magic Keyblades, five stolen hearts, four hours wasted, three crazy body guards, two fallen angels, and a heartless in a pear tree."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was still day but, Sora had to return home any ways. "Hey Riku, you can take my boat. I'll swim," Sora told Riku as he jumped into the water.

"Heh, Sora you're going to catch a cold!" Riku shouted to Sora.

"I'll be fine!" Sora assured him. "I'll warm up at home."

"Silly guy," Riku laughed to himself and began to walk around the beach in circles.

"Are you bored?" a voice asked.

Riku turned around and found Cloud sitting on the club house roof. "What are you doing?" Riku asked as he watched Cloud jumped down.

"I needed to talk to you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," Cloud answered and walked past Riku. He stared off into the horizon and watched the waves hit the beach. "I know Leon already talked to you. I want you to know I feel the same."

"What are you talking about?"

"Even though you're a brat. If anything ever happened to you, I'd help you. Aerith and Yuffie agree. We're all kinda attached to you. We still feel we have a purpose for randomly being brought here by your friend Sora. Even If I don't like my purpose. If my purpose is to hurt you I'll refuse it."

"Uh..thanks..."

"Yeah, I've just got a real bad feeling..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ansem sat on the floor in the secret place laughing to himself. "Now, we wait. When the time is right, everything will fall into place. If it doesn't then little Sora will have one last task," Ansem laughed to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud had already left when Riku decided to return to his house. The sun was setting and he was nervous. He'd noticed the storm he'd been watching was so much closer and bigger. There was a soft breeze and the smell of rain in the air. Riku got in the boat and began sailing towards the main island. When he reached it, it was already dark. He walked home in the dark and on guard. After having everyone freak out on him, he was very paranoid. Who wouldn't be?

"Hey Riku," another voice said out of the blue.

"Ack!" Riku jumped to the sound of the voice. "Who is it?"

Sephiroth stepped out of the shadows, and smiled. "I can walk you home if you want?" he offered.

"Yeah, sure," Riku was worried now. Even Sephiroth was acting weird. Really weird. "Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

"Yes, unlike everyone else. I know something is going to happen," Sephiroth explained.

Riku's heart skipped a few beats. That was something he didn't want to hear, and from a guy like Sephiroth. "R-really?"

"Yes, I will also lend you my power. I will protect you and fight against my purpose."

Riku stopped and turned to Sephiroth. "Your purpose. You know what it is?"

Sephiroth was silent for a while. "Yes," he answered after a few minutes.

The long pause had worried Riku, why was everyone acting so odd? _I wonder what's going on. It's Christmas time, there couldn't possibly be a horrible event around the corner...Then again... _"What is it?" he finally asked.

"I do not wish to tell you. If we can prevent it, I'd rather you not have to find out."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two finally reached Riku's house and entered to find everyone waiting for them. That night was quiet. Nobody fought with anyone else, and everyone went to bed early. This was going to be Christmas Riku would never forget, until Sephiroth broke the silence. "Oops, I made a stinky," he giggled.

"Seph! You ruined the dramatic moment!" Leon and Cloud screamed.

"Just go to sleep!" Riku moaned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right! That was a more serious chapter. If anyone's seen the anime Fruits Basket, this is how this story will end. The mood I mean, it'll be a serious/dramatic/humor ending for the rest of the chapters. Expect a cliff hanger! MUWHAHAHAHAH!!!! All right, please R&R and don't forget to look for the next chapter!


	15. Return Day

Again I give you another chapter. Saddly for me, I got sick! But I'm still working! Ah, what a girl does to keep herself busy....I'm sorry to say, but this will be a short chapter. Not much to put in it.

-----------------

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. Thus is why it is called a FANFIC

-----------------Key------

( ) --- random things

_Italic ---_ Thought

**bold --- **flash back, other things

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER TWELVE: RETURN DAY

The next day it was quiet and everyone was behaving again. Riku couldn't take that strange atmosphere and decided to put an end to their strange behavior. He entered the room and found everyone sitting on the floor watching him. "What is it? Why are you guys acting odd?" he asked as he walked to his bed to put on some shoes.

"It's the day after Christmas," Sephiroth mumbled.

"Yeah so?"

"Return day."

Riku began laughing. They were afraid he was going to send them back. Back to where? He'd upset Sora if he returned them to him. He was stuck with them no matter what he did. It didn't really bother him though. He was fine with the idea of them staying with him for awhile. His parents wouldn't be home until after New Years, so, he didn't have to send them anywhere else yet. "I'm keeping you all," he said as he slipped on his shoes.

"Really!?" everyone screamed and hugged him. He found himself under a stack a laughing presents and they were very heavy. "Ugh..."

"Oh sorry!" Aerith laughed and pulled everyone off. "I'm....We're just so happy you don't hate us."

"With the conversation I had with you guys last night, who could?" Riku asked. Everyone became silent and looked down at the ground. Riku couldn't help but remember what Sephiroth had said last night. _What's your purpose? Is there really a reason for you being sent here? _Riku walked over to the window and jumped out. "I'm going to see Sora," Riku yelled to them as he landed on his feet in the grass.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora was sitting in the secret place playing with his new necklace. It was so perfect, he couldn't be happier with Riku. "Ansem, thanks for helping me," Sora said to Ansem.

Ansem was sitting in the shadows with an blank expression on his face. "Is that so?" he asked coldly.

Sora looked up and stared at him. "Well, yeah. Why?" Sora asked. He was confused, Ansem was being scary.

"Do you remember how I said I didn't want anything in return for helping you?"

"Yeah..."

"I lied."

"Ansem?"

"There is one thing I'd like you to do for me. You do it or I will. The choice is yours. My plans didn't go the way I had expected. Now we must finish what we started, my little puppet."

Sora jumped up and put up his fists. "What are you talking about? What plans?" Sora asked frantically wondering if Riku was in danger.

Ansem stood up and approached him. "It's pathetic that you didn't realize it sooner. What did most of my gift idea's have in common?"

"They were weird?"

"No Sora, darkness."

"What?"

Ansem grabbed Sora by the arm and pressed him up against the wall. "Will you help me finish this or will I have to do this myself?" Ansem asked as he squeezed Sora's arm.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku was walking around Destiny Island when he found Sora. Sora was sitting in the water watching the storm form. "Hey Sora," Riku called as he headed towards Sora.

"Huh? Oh, it's you Riku," Sora laughed.

Riku stared at his friend who was wet and obviously cold. "Why are you sitting in the water?" Riku asked.

Sora stood up and smiled. "Because I can," he answered.

Riku noticed Sora was also acting weird. Everyone was acting so dang crazy, it was beginning to make him mad. "What's wrong with you?" Riku asked bluntly.

"You're not really happy with your presents are you?"

"What do you mean, of course I am."

"They really did suck. So I want to give you a real a better gift."

Riku began to shake. He had an idea of what was coming, and prayed he was wrong. "You don't have to," he said as he tried to push the advancing boy back.

"But I do...I want you to have me."

"What!?"

"I want to be yours!" Sora cried as he grabbed onto Riku's shirt. "Or do you hate me?"

Riku felt uncomfortable having Sora this close to him. "Uhhh...Yeah I like you, but as friend. Nothing else," Riku answered as he kept himself from pushing Sora and making a run for it.

"Is that so," Sora mumbled as he rubbed his hand through Riku's hair.

"Sorry."

"No...I'll make you love me."

"Sora?" Riku asked as Sora let go and turned to the boats.

"It's getting late," Sora told him. "You should get home. We'll continue this tomorrow."

Riku was now really confused. "Whatever," he groaned as he headed toward the dock.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Riku entered his room he was glomped by Sephiroth. "I missed you!" he giggled. "Did you bring me something?"

Riku pushed him off and smiled at him. "You can have the sand in my shoe," he offered.

Sephiroth nodded happily and began pulling Riku's shoes off. "Hey hey! I was kidding!" Riku screamed as he tried to grab his shoes back.

"They're mine now!"

"Stupid Sephy!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohhhhh....Dark and weird chapter! Hehe! Alright, look for the next chapter!!!!! BTW, this will not turn into a shonen-ai, Riku and Sora are both straight. Just to tell you. Teehee! You'll have to wait and see what I mean!


	16. Perfect Present

Look, it's more! Yay!

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Riku Shirumoni-** _I just hope the end doesn't disappoint anyone. And, you can have a plushie of all the guys!The DNAngel opening is awesome. It's one of my favorite animes, I love that song! Good luck with your band! I can only write and draw a bit, when it comes to music...I'm tone deaf. _

**SSSSSSSSSSSSS**

-----------------

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. Thus is why it is called a FANFIC

-----------------Key------

( ) --- random things

_Italic ---_ Thought

**bold --- **flash back, other things

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: PERFECT PRESENT

Riku couldn't fall asleep. What Sora had said was really bothering him. _I just refuse to believe that Sora likes me. He's likes Kairi....doesn't he?_ He sat up in his bed and sighed.

"Riku is something wrong?" Yuffie asked as she sat beside Riku.

"Huh? Oh...nope," Riku answered.

"Oh don't lie!" She giggled and she threw her arms around him and pulled him close. "You're so cute when you lie!"

"Gah lemme go!" Riku cried as he pushed her away and fell off the bed and into Leon's lap.

"Hello Riku. Still can't sleep?" Leon asked, ignoring the fact that Riku was lying on him.

Riku looked out his window. It was dark outside and the stars were covered by clouds. The storm was now over the two islands. "No...I can't," he answered.

"Did something happen?"

Riku sat up and smiled. "Not really," he answered.

Sephiroth jumped out of the closet and ran over to Riku. "Poor Riku!" he yelled.

"I'm fine!" Riku moaned and stood up.

"You're not fine," Cloud told him as he walked over to Riku. "Did something happen with Sora?"

"How'd you know?" Riku asked, worried that everyone else knew.

"Lucky guess," Cloud answered. "I say don't worry about it. Whatever happened can be taken care of tomorrow."

"Cloud is right, get some sleep," Aerith told Riku as she entered the room with some blankets. "It's going to be cold tonight. So, I got something for everyone."

Sephiroth grabbed the blankets from her and hugged them tight. "Everyone that wants a blanket has to sleep with me!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku woke up as soon as the sun rose. The light coming in from the window hit him in the face and he couldn't seem to lose it. He sat up and found the room was half empty. "Where is everyone?" he asked.

Yuffie crawled out of the closet and yawned. "Seph, Cloud, Aerith and Leon took the moogles for a walk," she replied before falling back to sleep.

"I see," Riku mumbled before slipping out of his bed. He took to time to shower and get dressed in clean clothes that looked exactly like his old ones. When he was finished he jumped out of the window and fell in a bush. "Ugh...I guess I'm not all together," he groaned as he rubbed his head. "I'd better get to the island."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora was sitting on the beach like he had the night before when Riku arrived. "Hi Riku!" he giggled and ran over to his silver haired friend. "How did you sleep?"

Riku glared at Sora and walked past him towards the secret place. "Not to great," he answered.

Sora ran in front of Riku and stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"The secret place obviously."

"Why would you want to go there?"

"To find out what's wrong with you."

Sora smiled and embraced Riku. "Nothing is wrong," he explained. "I've just realized my feelings."

"That's what is wrong," Riku groaned as he pushed Sora away.

"But Riku! I love you!" Sora cried and glomped Riku again.

"Sure you do. I think that this is all just a trick your playing because the girls told you too."

Sora looked up at Riku and smiled. "No, I'm sorry. I really am yours. I just want you to accept me."

Riku looked away and sighed. "Fine, I'll stay away from the secret place," he mumbled.

"I'm so glad!"

"Why don't we sit down and talk?"

"Sure thing."

The two boys sat down on the beach, and Sora clung to Riku. "Hey Sora, what is the number on the necklace I gave you?"

"It says three on the back."

"Dang."

"Is something wrong?" Sora asked as he hugged Riku tighter.

"Yeah. I don't know who you are, but you're not Sora. Get away from me before I break your neck."

"Heh...Are you prepared to take that chance?"

"I already am."

Sora let go of Riku and walked away with a grin on his face. "Fine, think about what I said though. Let it drive you insane and keep you from your sleep," he laughed as he headed towards the secret place.

"This isn't over!" Riku yelled as he chased Sora into the secret place. Sora grinned at him and ran inside. By the time Riku reached the cave, Sora had already closed it with the rock. "Crap."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the secret place Sora walked over to Ansem and tapped him on the shoulder. "He found out," Sora said, his voice was bland and face expressionless.

Ansem grinned at Sora. "It was expected. How did he act?" Ansem asked as he walked over to a lump of blankets in the corner.

"He freaked out on me."

"Good. Now we wait," Ansem laughed and then removed the blankets to reveal a sleeping Sora. When he turned around he found Cloud staring at him. "Cloud, you really did work my spell to the max. For a while, Riku actually thought you were Sora."

Cloud shook his head and turned away. "I did what you asked. Riku didn't get hurt, so I didn't break my promise. It was nice working with you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku sat on the bed in his room and stared at the bottles of poison he had laid out on his bed. "What is it? Why do I feel like..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohhh! Chapter done! And this time it ending completely dramatic! Wow!!!!!! The next few chapters may come a little later....so just hang on, and curse my evil strep throat!


	17. Dark Snow

I'm baaack! Yep! I'm sortta all better. Sorry to leave you on a cliff...I just love pulling those..heheh...

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Riku Shirumoni-** _I know who those people are! Yay!_

**A Word To All- **_There seems to be some confusion..so I'm sorry if my writing is...errr...weird...but anyways. Riku's heartless has eaten the hearts of Wakka, Tidus, and a random bird. So far anyways...heheheheh..._

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

-----------------

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. Thus is why it is called a FANFIC

-----------------Key------

( ) --- random things

_Italic ---_ Thought

**bold --- **flash back, other things

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: DARK SNOW

Riku woke up the next morning with a painful headache. He looked around the room and found that everyone, except Cloud, was asleep. Cloud looked up at Riku from where he was sitting beside Leon and the two girls. "Good morning Riku," he said to Riku, his voice was bland and his face was expressionless.

Riku slipped out of his bed and put on some shoes. "I'll be back later," he told Cloud. He began to head towards his window when Cloud stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Cloud asked him, he seemed a bit worried.

Riku looked at him and then looked down at the floor. "I don't know. To think I guess," he answered.

"You can't jump out of the window. Mind if I tag along?"

"Sure."

Cloud helped Riku climb out of the window and then the two began walking down the street in silence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora woke up and found himself tied up on the floor. "What's going on?" he asked as he looked around the cave.

Ansem walked over to him and sat down beside him with an evil grin on his face. "Don't worry. You're not hurt yet," he answered.

Sora glared at him then remembered Riku. "Riku! What did you do to Riku?" Sora screamed, demanding an answer.

Ansem only smiled, he didn't feel like telling Sora the extent of his plans. Nobody other than him really knew what they were.

"Why did Cloud help you? Isn't he supposed to protect Riku?"

Ansem began to laugh. "Protect? Nothing I told you to give him was for protection. They will all lead to his death," he answered evilly.

"No! You can't."

"Slowly he'll become so tired and he'll submit easily."

"Riku!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku and Cloud were standing near the boats, wondering if they should go to Destiny Island or not. The storm was directly above them now, and it didn't look very safe. Cloud leaned against a boat and stared at Riku. "Hey Riku," he mumbled.

Riku looked up at him and decided they weren't going to the island. "We won't go," he told Cloud. "Or is it something else?"

Cloud shook his head. "It's nothing," he answered. The two stood around for a bit before Riku began heading back to his house with Cloud close behind. "Riku, you look tired. Did you get any sleep last night?" Cloud asked, he was now concerned.

"Couldn't sleep."

Once the two returned to the house they entered Riku's room just in time to catch Sephiroth drinking one of the bottles of poison Riku had hid underneath his bed. "Hi guys!" Sephiroth laughed before passing out on the ground.

Riku ran over to him and began to poke Sephiroth in the face. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Seph! Wake up!"

"He's not going to," Cloud mumbled as he picked up the bottle Sephiroth had drank from. "Neither are the others." He pointed to the closet and inside were all the presents sleeping soundly. "It's a sleeping potion."

Riku stared at the three left over bottles for a moment before drinking them all at once.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Cloud screamed as he snatched the empty bottles from Riku. "You could get sick!"

"At least I'll fall aslee-" Riku couldn't finish his sentence before he also fell asleep on the floor.

Cloud squatted down beside him and patted Riku's head. "You poor thing. This is all my fault. If I was only stronger..."

"If you were stronger you wouldn't have fallen victim to my power. Is that what you were about to say?" a familiar voice asked. Cloud turned around to find Ansem standing beside the bed. "It's your purpose."

Cloud clinched his fists. "Why is Seph able to fight it?" he asked.

"He's stronger," Ansem answered as he walked over to Cloud and then waved his hand in front of Cloud's face. "Sleep now."

Cloud couldn't fight it, he again fell victim to Ansem's magic. Ansem turned to Riku and smiled. "The time is now," he laughed. "My plan may have worked out different than I'd expected, but at least it will have the same result." Ansem picked up Riku and then faded away.

A few minutes later everyone woke up and noticed Riku was missing. Sephiroth turned to Cloud and grabbed him by the neck of his cloak. "So, you wanna tell me why you helped Ansem?" he asked coldly.

Cloud looked away as Leon began to speak. "We knew you were bad news the first time we met you. Aerith's words told everything. You remember what she said. "Cloud, why are you here." That told me you weren't any good."

"Good job figuring that out," Cloud groaned.

"Cloud couldn't help it!" Aerith shouted at Leon and Sephiroth. "We all came from that black book, so we all made promises so that Ansem couldn't use us to hurt Riku. Cloud didn't harm Riku at all, so Ansem was able to control him."

Sephiroth let go of Cloud and nodded. "You're right, we have to go and save him." As if on cue, Cloud and Sephiroth disappeared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ansem placed Riku on the ground beside Sora. "Now Sora, watch your friend become a heartless," Ansem laughed to Sora.

Sora tried to struggle free from the ropes but failed, all he could do was watch as Riku's heartless appeared and slowly approached his sleeping friend.

Cloud and Sephiroth appeared beside Ansem and were amazed to find Riku and Sora together. "What's going on?" Cloud asked as he watched the heartless stand on Riku's chest. It was then that the heartless dug it's hands into Riku's chest and pulled out his shining heart.

"Hey!" Sora screamed. He didn't know what was happening, but he knew it wasn't any good.

The heartless grinned at Sephiroth and Cloud as they tried to grab the heart from it. It merely jumped out of the way and then ate the heart. The room became quiet as they all watched the heartless turn into a dark form of Riku. It walked over to the real Riku and pulled the heart necklace off of his neck and devoured it. After that it's shape changed and it no longer resembled Riku, but a demon with giant horns and wings.

"Behold! The heartless Riku!" Ansem laughed. Suddenly the Riku heartless grew four extra arms, now having six, and in each hand was one of the Keyblades Sora had given him. Ansem grinned and turned to Sephiroth and Cloud. "You know what your jobs are, keep everyone away from Riku and Sora."

Everyone found themselves on the beach. They were still on the island, but no longer in the secret place. Sora was untied and standing with Cloud and Sephiroth who were staring at the Riku heartless in wonder.

"Kill Sora!" Ansem ordered the giant heartless.

"What?" both Cloud and Sephiroth shouted in shock. "Why?"

"Both Riku and Sora can hold the Keyblade. If Riku can't then Sora can, if Sora can't then Riku can. If they are both dead, nobody can hold the Keyblade, which means nobody can stop the heartless and I."

"Sephy! Cloud" a female voice screamed. Yuffie and the rest of the presents were running over the scene when they were stopped by the two men. "What are you doing?" Yuffie asked in anger. Seeing that Riku and Sora were in danger.

"You can't pass. I...I cannot allow you to disturb them," Sephiroth replied sadly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora watched the heartless move towards him. "What are you running from Sora?" it asked, using Riku's voice.

"You're not Riku!" Sora screamed loudly as he stepped away from the advancing heartless.

"You're wrong. That is Riku," Ansem laughed. "Riku's heart was stronger than the heartless that devoured it. Thus his heart took complete control of it's body. A heartless body and a whole lot of darkness made your friend what he is now."

Sora shook his head and the heartless laughed. "He can't be!" Sora cried.

"As much as I'd love to watch this, I must go and tend to some things," Ansem told them before fading away.

The heartless continued to stare at Sora. "Aren't you going to attack me?" it asked.

Sora shook his head. "I couldn't," he replied."

"Then I'll hunt you!" the heartless roared and then lunged towards Sora striking him with one of the Keyblades. Sora fell to the ground and clutched his wound. The Riku heartless had hit his arm and though it wasn't bleeding, it still hurt. Sora stood up and began to run away from the heartless. After a few minutes of running he realized that the heartless was slower than him. So he decided to take the time and hide. He saw a small bush and knew he could fit in it, but before he could jump in something touched his shoulder.

"Ahh!" he cried before someone slammed their hands over his mouth. It was none other than Aerith. Sephiroth and Cloud walked over to Sora, as did Leon and Yuffie.

"Sora, I apologize," Cloud said sadly.

"Why don't we help you save Riku's heart," Sephiroth suggested.

Sora looked at Sephiroth in confusion. "Aren't you guys under his control?" he asked.

"Not anymore. Aerith helped us," Sephiroth answered.

"Thanks!"

"No problem. Does anyone have a plan?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wowowowow....That was kinda corny...I think...Oh well! Corny is funny right!? Okay...I be truthful...Whaa! I feel like it's going down!! You know, becoming really bad! I sure hope not! Alright, R&R!!


	18. My Friend, My Heartless

Alrighties! Here's another chapter! I'm sorry I haven't added any side stories yet...>.> I promise the next chapter, which is the last will have a few. This chapter is longer than all the others, over 2000 words this time! Everybody clap!

-----------------

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. Thus is why it is called a FANFIC

-----------------Key------

( ) --- random things

_Italic ---_ Thought

**bold --- **flash back, other things

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: MY FRIEND, MY HEARTLESS

"Ouch!" Sora cried in pain. A thorn had poked him in the butt. "Get me out!" Of course his cries were ignored, poor Sora. Yes, poor Sora was stuck in a bush. Not the bush he'd planned to jump in, course not. This bush was filled with thorns to protect him from the heartless, to bad it was doing the opposite, rose bushes aren't very good hiding places. Realizing he was stuck and nobody planned on getting him out, he tried to get out himself. He wondered why he couldn't move his body when he remembered everyone had stuck him in a fish costume. Oh yeah, great job Sephiroth's plan to save Riku did.

(Flash back)

**Sephiroth scratched his chin. "We need to hide Sora," he announced. "I've got a plan to save Riku."**

**"And it involves hiding Sora?" Leon asked sarcastically.**

**Sephiroth thought about that question for a minute. It was true Riku wouldn't even notice them if Sora wasn't around, so hiding Sora would only make Riku stay a heartless longer. "You're right," Sephiroth agreed. "We need to get Riku to smell Sora but not see him."**

**"Smell?" Sora cried offensively. "I don't stink!"**

**Cloud smacked Sora in the head. "He means the heartless smell ability, like dogs!" he barked.**

**"Don't hit Sora!" Leon shouted and punched Cloud in the eye.**

**"You're gonna get it now scar face!"**

**"Shut up blonde!"**

**"Stop fighting you two," Aerith told the two boys, but they ignored her.**

**"This isn't the time!" Yuffie added, but was also ignored.**

**"Where are the zombies and moogles?" Aerith asked randomly.**

**"They're stalking the Riku heartless," Yuffie answered.**

**"I HAVE A GOOD PLAN SO LISTEN TO ME OR YOU WILL ALL BE DRESSED UP LIKE LITTLE GIRLS AND THROWN IN A BIG NIGHT CLUB AND FORCED TO SERVE DRINKS FOR THE REST OF YOUR WORTHLESS LIVES YOU FOOLISH MORTALS!" Sephiroth screamed. There was a odd green aura around him and it frightened the characters. Everyone was completely silent now, all staring at Sephiroth for his random out burst and wondering which night club he had in mind.**

**Aerith smiled happily not understanding a word the gray haired angel had said. "All right! You can go first!" she giggled. **

**"Yes! Sora, put this on," Sephiroth laughed as he handed Sora a fish costume. The costume looked exactly like a gold fish.**

**"It's a gold fish! And it's colored gold! That's so wow!" Sora exclaimed as he stepped into the suit. Once he finished and Aerith zipped up the back, he found he was unable to move. His legs and arms were held in place by the tight plastic and when he tried to hop he only fell flat on his face. **

**"Sephy, what are we going to do?" Cloud asked as he poked Sora. Then began feeling the costume, the plastic was really smooth on his fingers. Leon wondered what was up with Sora's costume and decided to join Cloud in the feeling Sora game.**

**"Wow! It does feel good!" Leon shouted in amazement as he continued to rub at Sora's neck. Soon Aerith and Yuffie joined in the game and the four of them were crowded around Sora feeling random parts of his costume.**

**"I had that made out of my old underwear," Sephiroth told them, he appeared so serious everyone screamed and jumped away from Sora. Once he saw everyone's reaction Sephiroth cracked a smile and began laughing. "Just kidding!"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Wait! This isn't safe!" screamed Sora. Sephiroth had tied him with a rope and was dangling him off the club house roof.**

**"Sure it is!" Sephiroth laughed, despite the fact that everyone agreed with Sora. **

**"Leon! Yuffie! Aerith! Cloud! Someone help me!" Sora cried as he began to toss himself about in the air.**

**"Sorry kid," Leon snickered. "Now Seph, what are you planning?"**

**Sephiroth grinned as he began to poke Sora with a stick, making Sora bounce around in the air. "You see, Riku heartless will smell him, but not see him," Sephiroth answered thinking his plan was the best in the world. **

**Cloud moaned and stuck his hands in his cloak pocket. "You're idea to destroy the world with a meteor was better than this," he teased.**

**"Shh! Here he comes!" Sephiroth screamed, giving their position away to the Riku heartless. A few seconds later, Riku came around the corner roaring like a lion ready to take on anyone that got between him and his task. As Sephiroth had stated, Riku smelt Sora, but started to search the area for his victim. Sora accidentally kicked Riku in the face which gave him away immediately. **

**"Hello Sora," Riku heartless laughed as he swung the red Keyblade at Sora, trying to tear off his legs. Luckily, Sora lifted his feet and the blade only hit his shoe. Sora's shoe must have been magic or something, because when that Keyblade hit it, it was sent back at Riku, hitting him in the face. "Gah!" **

**"It's knows it's Sora!" Sephiroth screamed and then untied Sora quickly. Sora fell and landed on top of the Riku heartless. Just before Riku grabbed him he was snatched by Cloud and Leon who quickly disappeared with the brown headed boy. **

**"I can walk!" Sora shouted as they set him on the ground. The Riku heartless could be heard in the distance coming their way. **

**"We need to hide him!" Sephiroth screamed. "Quick in here!" Sephiroth picked Sora up and shoved him into a rose bush. "He won't fit!" **

**"Here use this!" Aerith suggested as she and Yuffie approached the four men with a broom. Sephiroth took the broom from her and used it to cram poor Sora into the bush until he wasn't noticeable. **

**"That hurts!" Sora cried, but nobody listened to his cries. They'd all ran off and hid in a near by tree.**

(Flash back end)

"Stupid ideas," Sora mumbled to himself as he managed to free himself from the bush. He rolled out of the bush covered in thorns and rose petals. "I hope they don't come up with a plan to heal my cuts."

Aerith suddenly appeared behind Sora with the rest of the gang. "Sephiroth's plan didn't work out. Mine should work just fine!" she giggled.

Sora frowned. _I sure hope it doesn't involve anything to weird _Sora thought to himself. He began to rub his sore arm that Riku had hit before. "What's your plan?" he asked cautiously, wondering if he should let them help him or not.

Aerith grinned and took him by the hand. "Let's go find Riku," she giggled and they ran off. When they found Riku he was still on the beach, this time he was covered in the moogles and zombies who were all hugging and kissing him. The Riku heartless didn't seem to mind until he saw Aerith standing about 6 feet away from him with Sora by her side. "Riku dear, will you please not try and kill Sora?" she asked.

The Riku heartless smiled and pulled the blushing zombies and moogles from his chest and threw them into the ocean. "I'll try and not kill him," it answered and then swung it's Keyblades at the two. They would have both been doomed if Cloud hadn't jumped in and saved them.

"What are you thinking Aerith?" Cloud screamed as he carried the two to safety.

"I don't remember!" Aerith giggled.

"That's not very helpful!"

"Why don't we just let Sora and Riku fight?" Leon suggested.

"Leon that's stupid!" Sephiroth yelled and hit Leon on the head.

"And your plans aren't?"

"Not at all! It was Sora's fault it didn't work!"

"Shut up! I've got a great idea!" Yuffie yelled at the group.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora was now wearing Yuffie's clothes. They were a little big on him, but he could move fine. As for Yuffie, she'd stuffed herself into Sora's clothes. Sora liked how he looked in the cloak, he looked dark an mysterious if he posed right.

"You want to tell me why you're wearing Sora's clothes?" Leon asked Yuffie and he put his hand on his forehead and sighed.

"I think she looks like a million pennies!" Sephiroth laughed.

Yuffie skipped over to Leon and poked him in the nose. "You see, Riku might think Sora is me, and I'm Sora!" she laughed, happy that her plan was so great.

"What if it does work? Riku will try to kill you. What then?" Cloud asked, he like Leon, was also getting tired of these pathetic suicide missions.

Yuffie stuck out her tongue and kicked some dirt at Cloud and Leon. "Keep it to yourself!" she snapped. She took Sora by the hand and led him to the beach where Riku was still waiting for them. "Hey Riku! It's me, Sora. Come get me!" Yuffie yelled at the heartless. Riku stared at her for a moment and then looked at the short figure beside her. It couldn't see the face, because the person had put the hood on their head. Just because he couldn't see that face didn't mean he didn't know who was under the cloak. Riku wasn't that stupid, even as a heartless. They'd have to do better if they planned to trick him.

"Sora, that cloak doesn't suit you," Riku laughed. Sora scratched the back of his head, forgetting he couldn't do that and pulled the hood off revealing his goofy smile.

"Oops," Sora muttered before running off with the others to the club house. Since Riku was a heartless now, he'd forgotten what he'd hid in the club house, and Sora was about to find out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's cold in here," Sephiroth muttered as he looked around for a blanket. He noticed their was a blanket on the ground in front of the tree covering something. Naturally he removed it and then let out a shriek. "Eeeeek!" he cried and jumped into Clouds arms.

"Geez Seph, you scream like a girl," Sora teased. He stopped laughing once he saw Tidus and Wakka lying on the ground in front of them. "Tidus! Wakka!" he exclaimed as he dropped to his knees and began shaking their bodies. "Wake up!"

Cloud sat down beside him and stared at the two boys. "The heartless you gave Riku stole their hearts," he explained. Though Riku hadn't told anyone, it was obvious what had happened, even to Sora.

"I...I didn't mean for anything like this to happen. Now I understand why he didn't want me to come in here," Sora said sadly.

Aerith and Yuffie patted him on the back and tried to cheer him up. "He didn't want you to find out and be sad," Yuffie told him as she put her arms around him and hugged him softly.

Sora touched Wakka's face and flinched. "They're so cold, this happened a while back. Why didn't Riku tell me?" Sora yelled as Yuffie let go and he punched the floor.

"Seriously, if he'd told you the present you'd given him killed some people, how would you feel?" Leon asked.

"I'd feel horrible," Sora answered.

"He probably was trying to do something to fix it, without you knowing and feeling bad," Cloud added.

"Don't cry little Sora!" Sephiroth screamed as he pushed Yuffie away and glomped Sora.

Sora wiped his eyes. "I'm not crying," he stated. "I'm just tired."

"How can we help them?" Yuffie asked everyone. "And where are the moggles and zombies?"

"The moggles and zombies are all floating somewhere in the sea. Remember? Riku tossed them into the ocean," Aerith answered.

"The only way to return their hearts, is to save Riku and then kill the heartless," Sephiroth answered.

"Our weapons don't work against them though!" Sora shouted.

"That's why you take one of Riku's Keyblades and use it against him."

"All right, no more plans. Lets just go save Riku my way."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Riku heartless was still pacing around on the beach, it knew that the presents would bring Sora to it sooner or later. They wanted to kill it, that's all it knew. It had either forgotten who it once was, or it didn't care.

"We need to find Sora!" a voice yelled to someone else. Kairi and Selphie jumped out of their boats as they tied the boats to the dock.

"What is that?" Selphie asked while Kairi tied her boat to the dock. Kairi looked up from what she was doing and gasped at the sight. They had seen the Riku heartless, and he was staring at them.

"Hello girls, are you here with Sora?" the heartless asked, still using Riku's voice.

"Oh my goddess!" Kairi laughed while releasing the breath she'd been holding in. "What are you doing in a costume?"

The Riku heartless smiled. "I see, you're not with Sora. I wish to be stronger, give me your hearts," Riku ordered.

Selphie and Kairi both misunderstood his words and blushed. "What do you mean?" Selphie asked shyly.

"Like I said. I wish to devour your hearts."

Selphie and Kairi both realized something was wrong and backed away. "But we're your friends!" Kairi screamed.

"I have no friends. Now, give me your hearts so I may kill Sora," Riku ordered again, this time with more aggression.

"That's horrible!" both Kairi and Selphie exclaimed, their voices were filled with fear and Riku could sense it. Riku began to approach the two as he prepared to tear off their heads with his swords.

"Stop Riku! You're going to fight with me!" A voice demanded. It was non-other than Sora. He was unarmed yet prepared to fight his possessed friend to the end.

The Riku heartless turned to Sora and grinned. "I see you're not running anymore," it laughed. Riku's mind had been completely consumed by the darkness flowing throughout his heart and he was no longer in control, his demon was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

There we are, I gave you some silly, some drama, and some corn. Wasn't that nice? Look for the next chapter! Remember it's almost over! R&R please!


	19. Only One Heart

Here is the last chapter of the story! OMG! It's finished! Even if it's a fan-fic, I still finished! Yay for me! XD Enjoy all the badness of my wanna be fight. XP

-----------------

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters. Thus is why it is called a FANFIC

-----------------Key------

( ) --- random things

_Italic ---_ Thought

**bold --- **flash back, other things

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: ONLY ONE HEART

The Riku heartless smiled at the sight of his brave friend. "Can you defeat me?" he asked. All of his six hands gripped their Keyblade's possessively. "Everything I am was a gift from you. I wonder how that must feel, to be the cause of my rebirth?"

Sora clinched his fists. He knew Riku was right. The only reason he'd become a heartless was because of Sora. "You're right. But is that the real Riku talking?" Sora asked. Since he'd been the cause, he'd be the one to save his friend.

"There is no fake Riku, so there is no real Riku," Riku replied, his voice was changing. "I am just darkness." His voice was know similar to a demon, containing a low growl and that frightening tone. Riku turned to the two girls who were cowering behind him. "Why are you afraid?" he asked. He took aim at Selphie and swung his blade at her sure it would take off her head and leave her heart for him. He was surprised when a strange light shielded her from his attack.

"It's the charm," Aerith said as she approached Riku with the others behind her. "We are also gifts from Sora, and those charms were gifts from you. Have you already forgotten?"

Riku sneered at Aerith and without word struck her with his Keyblade's. "Aerith!" Cloud cried as he caught her before she flew into the ocean.

Sephiroth ran over to Aerith and Cloud and shielded them from another one of Riku's attacks. "Sora!" he screamed as one of Riku's Keyblade's made contact with his chest. "I will keep everyone away, you are the only one that can defeat him!" Before receiving another blow from Riku, Sephiroth picked up Kairi and Selphie as Cloud picked up Aerith and they both retreated to the safety of the boats.

Sora understood what Sephiroth meant, and knew what he had to do. "Hey Riku!" Sora yelled, catching Riku's attention. "Come get my heart." Sora pointed to his chest and smiled.

"What is he doing?" Leon asked.

Sephiroth smiled and nodded his head. "Getting a weapon," he replied.

"How is letting Riku take his heart gonna help?" Yuffie asked, she was worried that everyone was going insane.

"Just watch," Cloud answered as he watched Riku dash over to Sora.

"No problem!" Riku roared and knocked Sora to the ground. Once he'd pinned Sora down he dropped the blue Keyblade and dug his free hand into the brunettes chest.

"Riku," Sora groaned, the pain was almost unbearable but as soon as he felt Riku touch his heart, a bright light blinded them both. Riku's arm was forced out of Sora's flesh and blown off completely. Surprisingly, Sora found he had no wound.

"What the hell?" Riku screamed as he jumped away from Sora. "What was that?"

Sora smiled and took hold of the blue Keyblade. "Did you forget?" he asked. "I also have a charm that protects my heart from the hands of a heartless." Sora held up his hand to show the tiny heart charm attached to his glove. "Thanks, now this will be a fair fight."

Riku smiled and readied for an attack. "Yeah, but I've still got five weapons. Perhaps I'll use their real power." Riku swung the yellow Keyblade and a bolt of lightning was cast from it's blade. Sora just nearly dodged it, receiving a small burn on his arm.

"Fine. If that's how you want to play."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku and Sora were at it for hours, fighting endlessly, neither one tiring or showing weakness. Riku was using each Keyblade to it's full potential, aided by the powers of fire, thunder, gravity, earth, and plant. Sora wielded only one, the power of water. One would think that Sora was at a disadvantage, but with only one he could master it, and Riku was only able to get used to a few before he had to change powers.

Riku and Sora clashed their Keyblade's together, and each time they came close, Riku would pull some sort of combo. After the many hours of fighting, Sora became used to Riku's tricks and each time was able to counter or reflect them. That of course, was very irritating for Riku.

"What's the matter Sora? I didn't think you were one for cheap shots," Riku insulted hoping it would mess with Sora's fighting.

"You're one to talk!" Sora shot back as he struck one of Riku's arms, forcing him to drop the Keyblade in hand. Sora took that chance to cut off the free arm, leaving Riku with four. "Nice!" Sora laughed as he picked up the orange Keyblade. "Earth and water go together nicely eh?"

"I won't give in," Riku muttered as he dropped to his knees. "I can't give in."

"What are you fighting for?" Sora asked. "Do you even know?"

"What do you mean?"

"You need to have a reason to fight. What's your reason?"

Riku stood up and pointed his weapons at Sora. "Because I can," he answered. "And yours?"

"To save you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ansem was watching the fight from a safe distance, he noticed Riku was beginning to weaken and knew that Sora would soon win. "Looks like I'll need to step in soon," he muttered to himself.

"Does this mean I will not gain Riku?" a voice asked. Ansem turned to find that the voice belonged to Maleficent.

Ansem scowled at her and turned away. "What do you think?" he asked coldly.

"If you fail, you'll need to erase everyone's memory."

"And how do I do that?"

"I don't know."

"I have an idea!"

"Oh tell me!" Malecifent cried as she began to tug on Ansem's cloak nearly pulling it off.

"Gah! What are you doing?" Ansem cried as he kicked her away.

"Sorry," Malecifent pouted and disappeared into thin air.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're right Sora," Riku mumbled. "I shouldn't be fighting you."

"Riku?" Sora asked. He wasn't sure what to feel, except relief. "Thank goodness," he laughed as he walked towards Riku.

Riku smiled and held out his arms, as if ready to embrace his friend. _Heh, just a bit closer Sora. Soon it'll be all over. _Before Riku had the chance to act on his idea, he felt one of his arms fall to the ground. Sora had attacked him and he'd lost the power of gravity.

"You should keep your guard up," Sora snickered as he bounced away from Riku. Riku was growing tired of the whole arm killing idea. Though he didn't feel any pain, it was still interfering with his fighting.

"Enough games!" Riku screamed and lunged at Sora, his attack was interrupted by Ansem, who suddenly appeared between them.

"That was a very nice show Riku. I almost believe you to be serious," Ansem muttered as he glared at the Riku heartless.

"What is he talking about?" Sora asked. Confused at why Ansem had stopped their fight.

"Sora? Why have you been able to take off three of his arms, while you have few wounds?" Ansem asked. Sora thought about that question for a moment, but failed to find an answer. "Because you're not the only one the Riku heartless is fighting."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is he talking about?" Kairi asked everyone. Selphie and Aerith were both resting in Clouds arms and Leon, Sephiroth, and Yuffie were watching the battle.

"It's fighting with it's heart. If Riku's heart was strong enough to take over the heartless that devoured it, imagine what it's doing to the darkness clouding it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's right," Ansem growled. "As we speak, Riku's heart is fighting the darkness and trying to return to it's body."

Sora glanced at the secret place. _Riku's body is in there. Maybe if I bring it here, it can call the heart back._ Without another word Sora dropped the Keyblade's and began running towards the secret place. Ansem didn't like the look of things and decided to follow. "Leave me alone!" Sora yelled as Ansem chased after him.

Riku was still standing where Ansem and Sora had left him. He seemed to be in a daze, until he heard Sora scream.

"Let go of me!" Sora cried as Ansem grabbed him by the leg causing him to trip and fall into the sand. Poor Sora, he was only seconds away from his destination when he was caught.

"If Riku will not kill you, I will!" Ansem laughed evilly as he pulled a dagger from his cloak. Before he had a chance to stab Sora, he felt something pick him up and force the weapon out of his hands. "Ouch!"

"Sorry, but I'm gonna kill him," the Riku heartless joked and tossed Ansem in the direction of Sephiroth and Cloud. It just so happened that Ansem was lucky enough to land in Sephiroth's arms.

"Put me down!" Ansem yelled as Sephiroth squeezed him tight.

"A new friend! I love you to!" Sephiroth giggled and began dancing around with the angry Ansem. Ansem tried to cast a random spell, but found it was impossible since at some time Cloud had tied his hands together. Ansem was at the mercy of Sephy now, poor Ansem.

Everyone laughed as Sephiroth and Yuffie began to dress Ansem up in girl clothes, everything seemed to be back to normal. "Hey, where is Sora and Riku?" Kairi asked, noticing the two had disappeared.

Everyone looked towards the secret place and found Sora and a normal Riku coming towards them. "Riku's all better!" Kairi shouted happily. Aerith and Selphie woke from their naps and joined the group in the celebration.

"Hey all!" Riku laughed as he was hugged by his many presents.

Ansem took this chance to free himself and escape. It wasn't like anyone cared though, he'd already gotten his punishment, dressed like a rag doll.

Everyone was even more excited when Wakka and Tidus came out of the club house laughing. "Hi everybody!" the two boys called, oblivious to what had happened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later that night...**

Sora and friends were all sitting on the beach eating hamburgers and drinking soda. Everyone was there, all the presents including the moogles and zombies. Tidus, Wakka, Kairi and Selphie. Everyone was having a good time. Little did they know, all their fun was about to end.

Leon stood up with Cloud and caught the attention of the large group sitting around the fire. "Can I get your attention?" Leon asked as he looked around. Every became quiet and looked at him.

"As you all know," Cloud began. "Our jobs are done here. Though we don't want to..."

"You need to go home." Riku said bluntly.

Cloud and Leon slowly nodded at him. "Yes, it would be a good idea. At the end of the night, everyone including the presents, will forget what happened. Even Ansem," Leon explained.

"Why will everyone forget?" Sora asked.

Aerith smiled and patted Sora on the head. "Remember that storm? As soon as it disappears tomorrow and the light hits us, the light will destroy all of these dark memories. Because none of this was supposed to happen," she answered.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"There are no plot holes!" Sephiroth screamed loudly.

All the presents gathered in a circle and waved good bye as they faded away into the darkness of the night.

"Man I'm tired!" Wakka yelled as he fell onto the sand.

"Dude, you've been practically sleeping all week!" Riku exclaimed.

"Yah well I was dead. Not sleeping."

"Wakka's right. It's late," Kairi agreed as she yawned. "I'm going home."

"Me too! See you guys tomorrow!" Tidus laughed as he jumped up and grabbed Wakka by the arm. "C'mon Wakka! Let's go home!"

Wakka pulled his arm away as he stood up and brushed the dirt from his pants. "Can't you go home alone?" he asked.

Tidus put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "Duh! I'm scared of the dark now!" he exclaimed offensively.

"Tidus, your such a baby!" Selphie teased. "Bye you guys!"

Tidus, Wakka, Kairi and Selphie all headed to their boats and sailed off to the main land, leaving Sora and Riku alone.

Sora stared out at the ocean and smiled as the cool wind hit his face. "I'm glad it's all over," he stated before turning to Riku. "You?"

Riku brushed his hands threw his hair and nodded. "Yeah, I was tired of being the target of an evil scheme," he laughed.

"I'm sorry."

"Heh, it's okay Sora. I'm just glad everyone is okay. If anything this whole ordeal brought us closer together. Don't you think?"

"Yeah. To bad we'll forget tomorrow."

"Yeah, but at least our hearts won't forget."

"We may have a million memories that can be lost, but we've only have one heart."

The two boys noticed a bit of sunlight break through the clouds, and they watched as the clouds parted and light filled the sky.

"Hey Sora," Riku mumbled before his memory of the past few days vanished.

"Yeah?" Sora answered wondering what it could be.

"I told Kairi you loved her."

"Riku! How could you? You're gonna pay!"

"If you don't forget!" Riku laughed as he ran away from Sora who was holding a large stick. But soon they stopped running, for they'd forgotten why they were running around and decided to head home.

THE END

* * *

SORA AND THE MAGIC SHOES

Sora returned home one evening from Destiny Island and passed by a box of shoes in the road. "Who would leave such good shoes?" he asked as he picked up the box and stared at the shoes. The shoes were beautiful and new. They looked like a million dollars, with their red and black lines all over the white body. Sora couldn't help but put them on. "AHHHH!" he screamed as they became tight on his feet.

"Muwhahah!" he heard the shoes laugh evilly. "Foolish mortal! I am the Great Shoes of Destruction, and you have placed us on your angelic foot!"

"The shoes talk!" Sora screamed, he tried to pull them off, but they wouldn't budge. "Get off!"

"Never! You must find us a wife first, if you don't...We'll marry you!" The shoes exclaimed.

"Marry me? But I'm a guy!"

"Doesn't matter, We are shoes!"

"Get off!" Sora had to get the talking tennis shoes off somehow, that's when the Kingdom Key appeared in his hand and he began beating on the them, trying to force them off.

"That hurts!" the shoes cried in pain.

"Good! Then get off!"

"Never!" the shoes laughed and tightened on Sora's foot.

"My foot's gonna fall off!" Sora cried once more, these shoes were really annoying. "Fine, but remember you asked for it!"

The shoes only laughed at the silly boy as he began spinning the Keyblade around in his hands. "You can't hurt us!" they laughed.

"FIRE!" Sora shouted as he pointed the blade at the shoes and a ball of fire shot out and hit them.

"Ahhh!" the shoes cried. "It BURNS!"

"Yes BURN BURN BURN!" Sora screamed, laughing like a maniac. "Feel the wrath of da KEYBLADE MASTER!"

"We're sorry!" the shoes cried as they freed themselves from Sora's foot and disappeared.

"Now that's how life's supposed to be!" Sora laughed, before returning on his journey home.

THE END

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

YUFFIE'S DAY AT THE CAFE

Yep, just as the title states, Yuffie is at the cafe. For why you ask? Well now, I'll tell you. After she and the others departed from Riku's home, she found she'd acquired a very strong interest in closets. Naturally, she wanted a closet of her own, and naturally she had no money. After weeks of searching she was finally given a job at a small cafe down the street from where the store with her precious closet stood. It was the first day of work and she wasn't going to ruin it.

"I'm so happy!" Yuffie giggled, as she headed towards work. She already had $30 dollars saved and with one day of work at the cafe, she would have enough for the pink and orange closet she'd been wanting since the day before.

"I wish I could be happy," a voice said behind her. Yuffie turned to find a sad looking monkey heartless standing behind her.

"Huh?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"If you spare some money I'll leave you alone," it told her.

Yuffie glared at the heartless. _That stupid monkey_, she thought. _Stupid little monkey with red eyes and purple feet. With dumb head hair that meets with the tip of it's nose. _"Leave me alone!" she barked as she kicked it into a pole.

"That hurt!" the heartless cried. So it turned into eight big monkey heartless and laughed at her. "Give me your pocket money!" it roared.

"Ahh!" Yuffie screamed and began running away. It wasn't long before she wondered why she was running from the creatures. Maybe it was because they were big, smelly, ugly, and stupid. Yes...STUPID....Really stuuupid. So, she stopped running and looked the eight heartless in the eyes. "You talking to me?" she asked in a western kinda voice.

"Yes!" it laughed, still evilly.

"You'd better watch out!" she warned it loudly.

"Why?"

"Because I am in the MOB!" she laughed and somehow two giant machine guns appeared in her hands. Since the guns were there, she decided to use them and proceeded to shooting everything around her. Including the cafe she was to work at, and the store with the closet she hoped to buy. After realizing what she'd done, she dropped the guns and ran over to the dead closet in the window of the store she planned to buy it from. "My baby!" she cried as she hugged it.

"Muwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah! Another greedy mortal without a job!" the eight monkey heartless laughed, but they shut up after Yuffie threw her dead closet at them.

THE END

* * *

Yeah...stupid story huh? Yeah...uh huh...WRONG!

Okay, so those two were pretty messed up...o.O Anyways, there is da last chapter and a few (cough) two (cough) side stories. I woulda made more but, Finals...And I've been holding this chapter back. I hope you all liked the story as much I did writing it. I was actually thinking of doing an original, but getting people to even care is a bit of a problem. Anyways, enough blah blah blah... Thanks for reading and remember to review for me!


End file.
